Forbidden Passion
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: Sessh/Kiks. Sesshoumaru and his mate Kikyou live a very normal and un-normal life. They are expecting their first child. He is about to explode with need, that is until he had found his source....and it's not his mate. Read and see.
1. Chapter 1 The Brothel

Forbidden Passion

**Forbidden Passion**

**Ch. 1 – The Brothel**

It has been a quite time at the Western Palace. A year has passed since the destruction of Naraku. A year has passed since he had last seen his brother. Six months had passed since his mating with Kikyou. It was as if he remembered like it was yesterday as he sat under his favorite sakura tree looking at the gardens. He remembers the day when he left after the battle. The day when he spotted the woman lying dead over a hill. The souls leaving her body as the life force she held onto were fading away. He knelled down and studies the fallen miko. He had always known for her to be beautiful. He had taken her with him to his palace. He had revived her with his sword that couldn't stop rattling at his side. He had showed her how to be a proper lady. This had led to his feelings for the miko be slowly known to not only him but himself as he spend more and more time with the girl.

He would never know that he, Sesshoumaru would fall for not only a human, but a miko, his natural enemy. Now she is his mate and six months has passed since then. He looked around as he watches Rin pick flower and hum an unknown tune. He was also the reason why she was alive and she stuck with him every since then. He lay against the bark of his tree as he closes his eyes as the thoughts of the past year ran through him. He then opened then when he felt a strong aura walking his way. He looked over to see his mate walking towards him with a small smile. Her hand on her growing belly as a sign that an heir was produced. She came up towards him and sat on his lap. He wraps his around her swollen waist as she leans on his shoulder.

"Love, we should be discussing on how the nursery would look. It will be cuter if the room looked more, cutesy."

"Cutesy?" he said with a raised brow as he slowly rubs her belly. "I suppose we can make the room….cutesy".

She smiled at him while getting up. "That you, darling. That would make me happy".

He stood and called for Rin to come with him as he led his mate back inside the house.

"Father? When can Rin see the baby?" It has been four months now since Rin started calling him 'father'. He had adopted Rin as soon as Naraku was defeated and told her whenever she was ready, she can call him father. It wasn't a surprise to him when she came into his study one day and called him father. He felt, proud. He felt, no, he knows that he has accepted Rin as his own pup.

"Four months time Rin". With his mate being human, the normal gestation period for a human is the same.

"Ooh". She skipped besides her father as they went into the house.

Rin had grown some over the year. She is now to his mid thigh. With him being tall, the height difference is still noticeable between the two. According to the stoic prince, Rin will reach around his chest when she is full grown. As they enter the palace, Rin ran straight to her play room where all her toys and dolls are stored. The room was large enough for her to play in and store all of her toys. While she went off to play, the couple went towards the kitchen to get something to eat. They sat down and were served their food. They shared a light conversation. One they both were comfortable of doing around this time.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?" By then he was drinking his tea.

"Do you think that you will be upset if the child's a girl?"

With a raised brow he looked at his mate. "Kikyou I would be very proud either if the pup was a boy or a girl. You should already know that".

"I know, I was just wandering" She gave him a soft smile as she finishes her meal. She then excused herself and left for her chambers.

"Kikyou make sure you rest or take a nap". With this he stood.

"I will love". With that she, gave her mate a kiss and left the dining room.

The daiyoukai left the dining room and went towards his study. He was a bit edgy as of late and he knew that the problem was that he and his mate haven't fooled around since she was starting her third trimester. It would make any youkai edgy. They want to do one thing to their mates that they both would enjoy and that's fucking. Before his mate got pregnant they did it twice a day. It was their before breakfast and after dinner routine. Now, two weeks had gone by and the only thing he could get was a hand job or a blow job. Those weren't enough. She declined him when he offered the other entrance. So he was irritated, and being sexually irritated did not set well with him. It certainly did not set well with any youkai with a mate. He would not force himself upon her due to the fact that she is carrying his heir. Even if she weren't pupped, he would not do such a vile thing. It was against the law, and punishment meant death, or…castration.

He went inside his study and closed the door behind him. He went over to his desk where there were small stacks of parchment. Requests, orders, decrees and so on. He sat down and began to work on the orders. He took a quill and dipped it in ink and started to write. An hour later he was nearly done when a knock came at the door. He knew who it was by the visitor's scent. "Enter" he says as he keeps his eyes on his work and writing. A servant came inside and bowed low before speaking.

"My Lord. There is a Taro here to see you".

"Let him in and you are dismissed". The servant bowed again and left leaving the door open for Taro to enter.

"Sesshoumaru. How are you fairing?"

"I am well Taro, and yourself?"

"I am well". Taro sat down across from Sesshoumaru as he watch him write down unknown things on the parchment. "I was wondering after you have finished working. Would you consider going on an outing with me?"

"Hn. What kind of outing Taro?" He did not need Taro to answer for he already knew.

"A brothel. I know what it feels like to be denied of pleasure. So I had found a way to, ease the discomfort without lowering my standards. What say you?"

Sesshoumaru waited until he was done with the parchment. He put it on the stack where the others were finished then he looked at the man in front of him. Taro, also a inu youkai, had on a tan-colored kimono and black hakamas. He had armor adorning his clothes. His brown hair and brown eyes shone in the bright room. He was around the same build as Sesshoumaru only slight smaller. He was a minor lord and was there to see if his friend would like to go out and relax some. Mostly then go for long walks and come back when the sun came. Or go for several hunts before they got bored. Today he wanted him to go to a brothel. He too has a mate and he too also knows how it feels to be denied and wait until the child was born.

"Taro. It seems that you want me to go to this, brothel, as an alternative".

"Sesshoumaru? You don't have to sleep with any of those women. Just relax as they pamper you. When they hear that the Lord of the Western Lands is there. They will be all over you. So please, just for tonight. If you do not like it then you don't have to return to that place ever again. I hear there is a high courtesan there. She would only seve to those of high degree, and my friend that is you".

"Name?"

"Adauchi, Kageru".

"Hn. Interesting name. I'll go with you Taro. Just for tonight".

His friend bowed his head slightly. "Yes, of course. Shall we go?"

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked around his desk as his friend stood as he waits for him to walk towards the door. They both left the study and then left the castle. Once outside the castle walls they formed their cloud and Sesshoumaru gestured that Taro lead the way. Even though Taro can form clouds and transform, he is still no match for Sesshoumaru. Only a handful can be close to what the daiyoukai has, but he is still the most powerful youkai in Japan. They flew about the treetops, seeing the leaves rush by their eyes as they head for town. They watch as they go by lakes and ponds and small villages. Soon Taro starts to decend so the daiyoukai follows. They land in a large village that looked like it's been spoiled. The buildings were well kept and looked pretty decent in his eyes. They took a walk through the village as he scans the people and buildings. 'This town must keep plenty of gold to look like this. I wonder who their elder' he thought as they stopped at a large building that is two-stories high. The building could pass for a small castle. He looked up at the sign as it says The Sakura Lounge. He tilted his head slightly at the title. His thoughts were interrupted when Taro spoke.

"Come Sesshoumaru. Let's go inside". Taro gestures for him to follow as he walks inside.

"Hn". He followed his friend inside.

Inside it was more like, half a restaurant, half a lounge. There were tables and chairs one side and on the other a room large enough to entertain a large crowd as he saw four of the geishas performing for a lot. He then followed his friend until they reached a desk that was in the middle . A woman in a elaborate kimono looked up from her book and smiled. She had pink hair and yellow eyes. Her red lips made her look supple, yet sexy. Sesshoumaru mentally snorted at the girl.

"Hello Taro. Nice to see you again. I see that you broght a …. oh my". The girl looked at the daiyoukai with a gaped mouth. "You're Lord Sesshoumaru. Oh, it's an honor to meet you here. I never thought that you would be in a place like this. Um...." she then looked at Taro. "So, the house special then?"

"Yes. Taki. Is Kageru here? I want her to be the escort for my friend tonight".

The woman known as Taki looked at Taro like he had grown a head. "Are you serious? She will no doubt entertain your friend, but...."

"I know, I know. She is not a coutesan, but she does come here to see the health of girls. She is a miko after all. So...."  
"I would be honored to entertain the daiyoukai". A strong feminine voice says behind the men.

Sesshoumaru turns to see a very beautiful woman, a demoness. Her aura just screams authority. She wore a dark purple and black with sakura blossoms down the bottom with vines alone the sides. She wore light blue make up on her eyes so that her own crystal hues can be brought out. She wore dark red rogue on her lips. She was simple beautiful. He stares at her and then had to break from eye contact to look at his friend and the girl.

"Ah. Kageru. You are a sigh for sore eyes. This is of course Lord Sesshoumaru and Taro". The woman clapped her hands and three more girls appeared from behinnd her. "Girls you will escort the gentlemen to the special room and entertain them for the night". The girls nodded and giggled two went to Taro while the one went to Sesshoumaru. Kageru walked slowly up to him and hooked her arm around his. She could feel the hard muscles under his sleeve as they began to walk towards the back of the building.

The back of the building was more elaborate. They went into a large room with a medium-sized table that could hold six people. The girls gestured for them to sit down as Kageru sat next to Sesshoumaru. She then looked at the girls.

"Please entertain our men with a dance". The girls nodded and went towards the front.

The music began to play and they began their dance. Along the while Kageru filled Sesshounaru's and Taro's cups with warm sake. She then looked at the daiyoukai for a short while. After that she focused her attention on the girls. They dance like artistic professionals.

"How long have you been working here?" the daiyoukai asked as he sips his sake slowly, followed by Taro who was in a trance at the girls dancing.

"A few years, but I only come here to make sure the girls receive their medicine and tea.".

A brow raised at the statement. He could feel a dark aura around her. "So what it is that you do?"

"I'm a kuro miko. I just do this when I am bored. I currently run a shine not too far from here. So you see, I am hardly here. I pretty much travel around a bit.". A small smirk formed on her lips.

"A kuro miko huh? Shouldn't be working here at all".

"I know. But the girls like it when I'm here. I make them feel safe".

"A safety net. Interesting".

"Sesshoumaru, these girls are devine, yes?" Taro says in awe.

"Indeed". He said this while looking at Kageru who was refilling his cup. He then went back to the dancing girls.

They were dancing the grace they were trained for. He then stole a glance at Kageru. She was indeed beautiful. She was just as beautiful as his mate. Her skin was smooth and had a cream colored complextion. Her crystal blue eyes gleamed with mystery. He knew that if he were able to break every mating law in Japan, he would break it with her. He wonder how she really is outside this building. He turned to his friend who was clapping at the girls who had just finished dancing. They bowed and went back to their seats. One of them looked at Kageru to ask her to dance.

"Oh, Ms. Adauchi, would you show us your dance. Yours is so un-lady like" the girl giggled followed by the rest. Her dance was one of the few that didn't follow traditional style.

"Hm. I guess I could. Just this once to entertain the boys".

She gracefully got up. Her long black tresses flowed down her back as she stood straight. She walked up towards the spot where the girls where and kneeled down. Once the music start she slowly stood and began her dancing. More ballet style with a mix of oriental. Her moves were like as if she's been dancing all of her life. She moves her feet with care as her hands had a mind of their own. Sesshoumaru was in near awe. How could a woman like her be a miko when she obviously is multitalented. She soon finsished and they all clapped for her, even him. Taro then whispered something to the girl's ear and they giggled as he stood and they follow.

"Sesshoumaru, I will see you in the morning". He says with a smirk as he turned and walked with the girls towards the rooms upstairs.

"Hn". He sees not only the two girls that was with his friend, but all three. He then turned his attention to Kageru who was fiddling with her sleeve. She looked up to him with a light blush.

"Is there anything you want to do, daiyoukai?" she then turn her gaze back towards her sleeve.

"There is. I want us to go for a walk". He stood not waiting to see if she would object him or not, but she knew he wouldn't. He saw her rise from the corner of his eye.

"Alright. It's not often that a man would like moonlit walks". She gave him a light smirk as they began to walk out of the building. Taki saw them leave and just looked at them curiously.

As they walked down the still busy streets, they ended up near the beach that was close by. They walked along the sands as the waves crash on the shore. He then turn to the girl beside him.

"I have only come here because of my friend. I do not go to brothels for I have, a mate".

She then rose a brow and spoke in a serious tone. She didn't like how that came out of his mouth. "You sound like you are not happy with your mate". She lightly touched his forhead to peer into his mind then she quickly drew her fingers back. "I see. Well I for one am sorry for your, lack of pleasure.. I for one am happy here and do what I can to help. I also go to another village not far from here to help also".

"Hn". He now saw the real her. He would like nothing more than to see her more.. He stared at her curvy form then turns a bit. "You will do well as to talk to me...."

"With more respect, yeah I know". She mirked when his eyes turned cold on her due to her interruptions. "Yes, I interrupted you so.... AH!" she ended up on the sandy ground of the beach with the daiyoukai hovering above her. His eyes burning with anger to her rudeness.

"You will stop that insolent behavior wench Or do I have to really punish you for your tongue?"

She shivered at his coldness, but it wasn't of fear. "Do forget, Lord Sesshoumaru, but this is me, this is who I am. I don't hide myself from no one. I am me, and no one else can change....." her speech was halted by a pair of soft firmed lips. She was about to close her eyes when he broke the kiss and haulted them both up onto their feet. She looked up at him confused as he looked at the horizon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you".

"T..that's alright...I..." she was speechless. Yet she liked it.

"I'm glad I made you speechless at least". He looked at her with a small smirk.

"Hmph. Let me guess. Itchy? Need that, toy of yours to be, scratched. I've seen too many men come into the brothel expalining the same situation".

"Hn".

"You need not worry. It is totally up to the males that decide their fate". She slowly walked up to him and caressed his cheek. "Besides. Your aura is swirling with mix decisions. Let me...." she was interrupted again by his lips followed by his strong arms wrapping around her slim waist. She gave in to his kiss and let him devour her mouth. She knew that this is the first day of a huge challenge for him.

**Hey. How's that for the first chapter.? I hope that you liked it. It looks like Sessh is about to do the unthinkable. Who wouldn't when they have been denied countless times. Review please!**

12


	2. Chapter 2 Mixed Emotions

Forbidden Passion

**Forbidden Passion**

**Ch.2 - Mix Emotions**

(Last time)

"You need not worry. It is totally up to the males that decide their fate". She slowly walked up to him and caressed his cheek. "Besides. Your aura is swirling with mix decisions. Let me...." she was interrupted again by his lips followed by his strong arms wrapping around her slim waist. She gave in to his kiss and let him devour her mouth. She knew that this is the first day of a huge challenge for him.

(Now)

Her lips was soft against his as he explores her mouth. His hands lightly roam her back as he remembers every inch of her oral cavaty. He then hit realization as he breaks the kiss and steps back. His eyes shown of mix emotions. His body was aching to ravish the beauty infront of him. He didn't know what to do, but he did know that doing the unthinkable will most likely end up with a very pissed mate at the palace.

"I have to go". Without waiting for a response he picked her up and ran her back towards the entrance of the brothel.

He knew his friend was still inside but he did not want to stay another moment around her. He put her on the ground gently and took a couple steps back. He studies her features before using his demonic speed and disappeared out of her sight. He ran until he got to a hot spring. He dove inside, clothes and all as he let the warm waters melt all that he had felt away. He knew that he loved his mate but what he felt for her was a bit different, and awkward. No male shouldn't think about another female unless he has no mate or he and his mate are no longer to be. He then got undressed and washed all of his clothes, then bathed himself. After an hour in the spring he got out, got dressed and ran back towards the palace that wasn't too far from where the spring was. He used his demonic powers to dry himself before reaching home.

Once he got home the guards opened the front gates as he kept walking. He walked around the palace until he got towards the gardens. He then leaped high onto a balcony, which is to his room. He opened the doors, walked in then shut them softly. He turned to see his mate to find her sleeping. He breathes slowly as he took off his sash, armore,kimono and boots and walked over and slowly climbed into the bed. He pulls his mate close to him as he burries his face into her hair and tries to sleep. Hopefully he will ask her for a blowjob in the morning.

Meanwhile, back at the brothel, Kageru was inside her own room thinking about the daiyoukai that left. She knew that he had mixed emotions. She knew he was the kind that let his honor rule over him. Thus he stopped anything that could've happen. She also knew, by his kiss, that he wanted her and wouldd've had her if he didn't pull away. She lays on her soft bed with her head on her pillow looking out of her window at the stars. She knew that he would be the first man she would always think about. The way he felt when he carried her in his arms. He felt so right there. She immediately knew that they had a connection. A connection that no one would understand. A connection that will have him return to her whenever he chooses, mated or not. She smirked at the idea of forfilling his needs when his mate could not and for that, she knew he would return to her. For that, she would refuse any future services. Not like she hardly need a man's touch. She was a kuro miko. She had other things to do. She turns over and closes her eyes for the night, thinking about the strong daiyoukai.

It was morning and as he thought he would wake up his mate to ask what he wanted. He went over to his bed and sat down on the side of it next to his mate's. He gently shook her awake. When he sees her eyes open he then bend down and gave her a chaste kiss. He strokes her long black tresses as he then ran his clawed hand down and rested on he rswollen belly.

"Good morning".

"Mn. Morning". She yawned as she sat up and looked at her mate.

"I was seeing if you can give me pleasure" he said with a small smirk on his lips.

His mate looked at him a bit curiously. "Now you that I would koi, but I don't want to hurt the baby, or get careless".

"You don't have to do anything that drastic". He crawled into the bed and propped himself onto the headboard and untied his hakamas to free his straining member. "Your lips will suffice".

His mate looked at him then at his member as he freed the aching organ. She then sighs and shrugs. She hated that shse denied him of full pleasure but it was the least she could do. "Alright". She bends down to began give her mate what he wanted.

After the short event from his mate, the daiyoukai had gotten cleaned up and dressed. He was now in his study going over reports from the villages that ocuupy the Western Lands. He usually get's them from the elders and also other lords of japan. He couldn't get the coutesan that he was with off of his mind. She was indeed beautiufl and intelligent. He placed a hand under his chin and rested his arm on his desk as he scans that last few parchment that he had spreaded across his desk. He soon finished and got up from his comfortable chair to walk over towards the balcony. He then caught the scent of his retainer at his door. "Enter Jaken" he says not even bothering to wait for the imp to knock. The small youkai opened the door and closed it behind him. With a bow he greeted his master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. I am here fo imform you of the recent numbers in rape cases amongst the palace staff".

"Rape in my palace?" he questioned with a raised brow even though Jaken couldn't see it. It got his attention as he turn to face his servant.

"Y-yes. Apparently word has it that a few of the guards are going around raping unmated maidens" Jaken had remember to keep his gaze to the floor as a show of his submission and respect as he talks to Sesshoumaru.

"Hn. That is not tolerated here. It is also dishonerable and disgusting. Gather a few of my most trusted guards and gather them all here within an hour".

With a bow he replied. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sana, right away". He turned and quickly left the study only to be replaced by his mate. She walked over and sat in a chair. "I heard there are rapist amongst these walls?"

"Correct".

"What will be their punishment?"

"Castration and being banned from my palace. I do not tolerate that type of behavior".

"Hm. Interesting. I would have to see the faces of hese disgusting men. To steal a woman's body in such a way. If I walked in on such an act he will be purified on the spot". The miko did not like rapist walking around scott free and it upsets her since she knew a friend that concieved a child that way.

"Calm down Kikyou" He walked over and places his hands on her shoulders and massaged them for a few moments to calm her. "I don't want any stress to befall on you. After all you have three more months left for our son to be born".

"I know but it's just isn't right. I'm going to go have breakfast. Coming?"

"No. I'm not hungry. You go on and go eat, it is important".

"Alright" She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before leaving his study to go towards the kitchen so she can feed herself and their baby. He then watch her disappear as he leaves his study.

At the shrine, Kageru had a few peoplel for her counseling sessions. They come to her with all sorts of problems. Her favorite ones, however was the rape cases. For she can punish the suspects with any guilt or regrets, she is a dark miko after all. One of the few who can reside in a village. She sat in her chair as two girls and a young teen was telling her their story. It looks like all three were raped by one man, the older woman's husband.

"So you are telling me that your husband is the one who raped you, your sister _and _your daughter?"

"Yes Kageru-sama. He just goes out with the other men and comes back drunk and stupid and forces himself upon us. My daughter is still too young to experience such things".

"I see". She sat there thinking of ways to punish the man. She didn't feel like cursing him or putting him to death as no one in this village knew she can do, yet. She just option for the simplest punishment...castration. "He will be sentenced in front of the elder and myself. Alert the elder to come tome me at once".

They stood and bowed. "Yes Lady Kageru". They scurried off to get the elder while she wore a slight smirk on her face.

She got up and brushed her garb of any dirt and walked to where the rest of her tea was. She poured herself a cup and sipped on the warm liquid. She chuckled for she knew she has a secret that no one in the village knew about. She was not only a dark miko, but a decendent of an ancient fire demon, a hell demon. One of the few left in Japan. She not only has the powers of the dark arts, but has the power to send unworthy souls to Hell when they committ an unholy crime, just like the man that raped his family, disgusting. She wanted to spit in the man's face for doing such and act. She put her cup back onto the tray and wealked out of the temple to meet the elder. Today wouldn't be so boring after all.

He was looking out at the gardens as he stood ontop of the palace steps. He scans the horizon as he hasn't too long got done with all of his work. He stood there thinking again about the dark miko that he had kissed only a day ago. It was almost time to confront his guards of rape. Such an act was untolerable and it ment either castration, bannment or death in his palace. He took a long breath and exhaled as he turned and walked back into his home. It was time to see them and he did not look nor feel happy about his own guards doing such a thing. He walks up towards his throne room and sat down in his chair as his mate was on his right side lightly stroking his hair, which calms him some. Soom, the doors opened and the men that committed the crime walked forwards with guards behind them. Three to be exact. When they got within a few feet they stopped and kneeled before their lord, hoping to spare their lives. He didn't buy their act for one second. His mind was made, and once it was made it was rather difficult to change it.

"You three have committed a crime that is not tolerated behind palace walls. Do you plea guilty for your crimes?" He knew they would object, he was correct.

"No Mi'Lord. The girls are common whores. Why just give them what they desired?"

"Without their consent".

"We just..."

"Enough" he says sharply. They winced as they looked at the floor. "The reports that was given to me contains the letters that the women had written for their testimony. None gave their consent. They all said that you three barged into their rooms and raped them. One is pregnant."

This cause one of the men to flinch as he looked up. "She's my intended, Mi'Lord"

"So why did you rape her? It is still untolerable, soldier". His eyes bore into the man's green ones.

"I don't know why Mi'Lord". The said youkai snorted and just gave their sentence.

"Castration and bannment from the palace". Of course there's always that one.

"WHAT?! What if I want pups someday?!"

"You should've thought of that before you raped women. Guards". The guards grabbed the men to be castrated and banned from the castle, without time to recover.

"Wait". The miko says as the men stops in their tracks. "Permission to speak my Lord?" He nods as she continues. "You there, the one who made an outburst".

The said man raised a questionable brow. "Me, Mi'Lady?"

"Yes. I saw you only yesturday coming out of Rin's room, why?" This truly had his attentnion. His ward's room? He wouldn't have....

The said girl then ran into the throne room with a slight limp and stopped just shy of his leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is sore".

"Where?" The daiyoukai was getting madder by the minute as his mate went over and kneeled in front of the girl

"Um..." the girl blushed she leaned forward and whispered her answer to Kikyou who gasped. She then glares at the man who was in her room.

"Kikyou?" the daiyoukai asked. She rose up and went whisper Rin's answer.

"Hn. So that is why she is sore". He stood as his mate went back to her spot with Rin infront of her. He glared at the green-eyed youkai with malice. "Since _you _were the one....."

"I DID NOT RAPE THAT GIRL!" the scent of a liar was all over the room.

"Yes you did!" the little girl shouted back. She knew she was safe around Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. "Rin does not lie! You said you wanted to play with me!"

"Further more you interrupted me. For you to rape my ward is strictly forbidden. For you to rape a _child_ is truly disgusting. I sentenced you to death". With that said he turned around and walked back towarsd his throne. The guards then took the men away from their lord's sight.

"Come Rin. Let's get your checked ok?" the miko says with a soft voice.

"O-okay". They left the room and went off towards the healer's wing while the daiyoukai sits in his throne trying to calm down inwardly. No one harm what was his and the entire palace knew it.

It has been a week since that day. The three men were long dead and the daiyoukai had spent his spare time with his ward and mate, without any, extracaricular activities from her. He was now in his study doing his usual paperwork. He kept his eyes sternly on the paper he was currently writing. He does not like to be interrupted, only if it's very important of if it's his mate. Other than that he was left alone or his mate would sit on the large cusion and read silently. Indeed there was a knock on his door. 'Enter".

A guard opened the door and bowed low to his lord. "My lord, there is a Kageru here to see you".

He raised a brow at this but kept his eyes on his paper. "Let her in then you are dismissed".

The guard nodded as he stepped to the side to let the beautiful woman in. "Good day my lord" the guard says as he left the study closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat miko".

The woman walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I wanted to come and see you".

"See me?"

"Yes I wanted to come to see how you were doing. By the way your aura is moving, I'd say you are having a very stressful and grumpy day".

"Hn. Is that what you stopped by for Kageru?"

"Well, yes. I was concerned about you, ya know?".

"Hn". He finished his writing and looked at the girl across from him. She wore a miko garb but instead of red hakamas hers were a dark purple. "How are you fairing?"

"I am well as a kuro can be. I was hoping that we take a walk. I want to give you my report on the village since the elder is sick, and since I am the village's miko...." she stops knowing he would catch on.

"I see". He stood up and walked around his desk over to her side. "Let's be off then". He turned and started towards the door. She stood and followed him. He opened the door to see his mate walking towards the door. "Kikyou".

"Hello". She was coming to see who was this miko visiting her home. "I can't help but feel the dark aura of a miko here. Is that you?"

The kuro miko looked at the light miko up and down. 'She is pretty. I can see she has a few months to go, but still, she could have....' she stopped her thoughts to respond. "Yes, and if it's alright with you I would like to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama alone. It is a matter of business with one of his villages".

Kikyou looked at the woman with suspicious eyes but replies back. "Of course, whatever my lord wishes". 'I better keep an eye on her. Sesshoumaru is a real eye-candy as they say'.

"Thank you Kikyou" he says as he gave hre a quick kiss and walks towards where the gardens are followed by Kageru who just looked over her shoulders at her and turns her attention forward.

"I hope my instincts are wrong little one" she says as she turns to go and rest while rubbing her belly of her unborn son. "Let's hope she isn't going to cause trouble". With that said she retires to her and her mate's room for a nap,.

The youkai and miko walked along the vast garden of flowers and shrubs. He looked straight ahead while they stopped at a small bring that crosses a river that runs along the gardens. She was looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He was a sight to see and would like to see more often. She cleared her throat and put on her serious face to get down to business.

"The elder told me that people are refusing to pay their housing taxes. They are slowing down in farming. They are overstocking in the wood trades, He also wants to make sure that they will get their supply of fish this month".

"The taxes still applies. Tell him that if they don't pay they will be banned and no other villages will take them in upon the Western Lands. Tell the farmers that they should pick up on harvesting for winter will approach soon. The lumber trades are fine since you can never have too much wood". He explained all of this while looking at the sparkling water in front of him.

"I'll tell the Elder". She was writing all of this down. She put the scroll into her sleeve and dispose of the quill she had with a snap of her fingers. "I am very talented for a kuro".

"I suppose".

"Um..." she blushed some with her next statement. "That, kiss you um...."

"No I do not regret it". She looked at him shocked. "I know because your aura spoke the question".

"Well. I did enjoy it. Not that it should change anything".

"Hn".

"Is that your answer for every damn thing?"

"It can be".

"Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Then don't hear it". She turns to him fully to see that he was watching her. She nearly blushed at the way he was looking at her. She adverted her eyes to the water. "Whatever daiyoukai".

"Hn". This time he did it out of spite.

"Tell me daiyoukai. What has your time been mainly on?"

"If not my lands then my mate, but things seems to be focusing on the lands as of late".

"Ah. The elder also wishes to speak with you personally".

"About?" he asked as he sat on a small bench looking at the lovely woman. "Sit".

She ignored his commadive tone and sat along side of him. "He was want to know if he could start expanding the village. People are either joining or having children".

"Tell him he does have my persmission". He really didn't feel like going to the village.

"Alright. So tell me...what is your next plan?"

"I always have a plan Kageru. My mind works that way".

"Damn that, you know what the hell you want and you know what the fuck you are doing".

"Do I?" A small smirk appears on his lips, but she didn't see it. It was amusing.

She looks at him with a bored look. "Don't you even start that shit! I don't have time for games". She stood up, preparing to leave. He stood beside her.

"I do not plays when it comes to things that I want". The way he was looking at her was a look of hunger.....and lust?

"Why are you...." she was silneced again with his lips on hers.

He pulled her against his warm body as his arms wrap around her slender waist. His tongue finding hers as he tast her sweet mouth. She gave a small moan as she returns and deepens the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her with the only emotions that he felt at the moment....he wants her, and now. Before she could open her eyes he was gone. She looked around the gardens but she sensed he was back inside. She never knew a pair of chocolate orbs staring at her with malice.

**Someone is going to have some explaining to dooooo. Review if you want more!**

12


	3. Chapter 3 The Confrontation

**Ok folks, here is the next two chapters. Enjoy!**

**Forbidden Passion**

**Ch. 3 – The Confrontation**

He was inside finishing whatever he had to do for the day. He was thinking about what had done. He also was seeing why he was so attentive of Kageru. He shook his head while writing down whatever he needed to write down and make sure that he didn't miss anything. Meanwhile, his mate came from around a tree and walked over to a surprised Kageru. She was wondering how come she didn't sense the light miko, until she forgotten that she can mask her aura. Kikyou came within an arm's reach and stared at her with a new found malice.

"I saw what you were doing Kageru. Just what were you _thinking_?"

The said miko blinked as she looked at the woman. "What do you mean? We were talking".

"I didn't in fact know that kissing is talking, _Kageru_. Stay the hell away from my mate if you know what's good for you". With that said Kikyou turned around and began to wobble slightly towards the palace.

"Trust me darling I know _exactly _what's good for me, not you".

"He doesn't need a useless miko like you to catch his eye".

"I probably wouldn't catch his eye if _someone _would play more attention, hm?" she was cocky.

She kept going, "If you touch my mate again you will feel my wrath,wench". She went inside.

"Whatever". Kageru huffed as she turned and went back towards the village. "Dumb bitch". She disappeares once she was within the trees.

Kikyou went up towards her mate's study and knocked on the door. She entered the room and went over and sat in one of the chairs. She studied her mate closely while he writes. His sliver hair spilling over his shoulders as he looks down on his parchment. His golden orbs scanning every word that he wrote down. He was void of his armor, letting his haori show. His crescent on his forhead shows his status as well as the lines on his face and wrist of his heritage. She loves him to no end and it saddens her that she wasn't as attentive as she once was. Partly it was her fault. She kept on rejecting his advances due to that she didn't want to harm the child. She was eight months along now and she couldn't wait for the event to arrive where they can be closer again.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"Do you love me?"

He looked up to see her as he raised his brow. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because you kissed Kageru, that's why? I know I have been rejecting your advances but that doesn't mean that you can go off and grab another woman to forfill your needs with".

"I have done no such thing". Although he was about to burst now just by looking at his lovely mate. "I do know ways to going about mating without harming the child, but you still rejected me. Do you know how hard it's been to _wait _ on you?"

"I'm sorry.....it's just...."

"You wants what is best for the child. I know". He looked down at his work and resumed writing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...I don't want to loose you, Sesshoumaru".

"I'm not going anywhere". It was true, he wasn't. He looked up again to look at her.

"Then don't even think about...."

"Kikyou it is a daily struggle to keep control of my beast as it is. It's even harder when it's not satisfied. So I suggest you find a way to do such. Know this, I am not leaving you nor going anywhere".

She blinked and nods. "Yes love. Now if you would excuse me, I'm hungry". She slowly rose and walked around his desk and gave him a soft kiss then left his study. He gave a slight chuckle as he sees her wobble out of his study.

He then wemt back to his work. He really wanted to get this report done so that he could spend more time with his mate. However, he could mot keep his mind off of the kkuro that was here not too long ago amd that made him to believe that he was falling for her. He knew that his mate would not want a mistress under his roof, but he wouldn't do that, would he? Could he? Nah. Too risky. Though it is not uncommon, he wouldn't do that to her. The Eastern Lord has a mate and five concubines. He always wonder how does she take it. He also knows that she can either accept it or leave. After all, what the Lord says, goes. His mate knows this as well. He finishes his work for the day.

Meanwhile, Kikyou is sitting at the table eating a fruit salad after a course of meat and potatoes. She drinks her juice and finishes her meal. She then got up and walked over towards the gardens. She walked over to a nearby tree where a bench was settled next to it She sits down and rested her back against the tree trunk. She breathes in the clear warm air as she scans the vast amounts of flowers that were there. She then sensed someone and turns her head. She sighs, 'her', she thought. She wasn't going to get up so she just sat there to see where she was going. She hasn't made it the gates yet, but she was very close.

Kageru also sensed the light miko and she kept walking. The elder had told her to go back and give the daiyoukai the scroll. What was on it was beyomd her but she wasn't going to open it. She went towards the two guards and pronounced herself. They saw her before and granted her entrance to the palace. She walked down the courtyard and turned towards the gardens where her counterpart was. She kept going until she spotted the woman resting on a bench. She knows that she can't have the miko riled up, although that would bring her to stress and possible early labor, but even she is not that cold, hardly. She stopped within a few feet to look at the woman who is causing Sesshoumaru's, minor frustration.

"Kikyou".

"Kageru. I see that you have returned".

"It is on business terms I assure you". She holds up the scroll. "The elder asked me to return this to Sesshoumaru as soon as possible, in other words, today. So don't worry your light little head".

"The only thing I am worried about is _you_ corrupting him".

"I am doing no such thing. He is in fact, straining. It doesn't take a genius to know what from. My god girl, have you have heard of alternatives? Blow jobs? Hand jobs? Anal?...."

"I don't want any harm to come towards the child with that last one, Kageru. As far as for the.....why am I telling you something that is of no concern to you?"

"Because..." she turns to go walk into the palace. "If you _don't _do something about it, his beast will, and we both know how hard it is to control his beast, miko. Now I will go and turn this in and be on my way". She walked away from the light miko and on towards the palace. Once she was inside, the light miko slowly got up and followed Kageru at her own pace.

'I do need to do something before he does something that he will regret later on....or will he?' she thought as she made her way towards the main doors and goes inside.

The daiyoukai was now reading a book. He had read all of the books in his library but only contain half of there information. He was a very intelligent youkai and very tactive in battle. Most lords would seek his advice when it comes to war, and he would give it, overtake it if necessary. He has allies with all of them except that with the North, is inconclusive due to that the Lord is a cat demon, sneaky bastards. He was interrupted from his reading when he felt her aura. He thought she went home but must had some more information from the elder. He didn't wait for a knock as they always annoy him.

"Enter, Kageru". He continues with his reading.

She comes inside and closes the door. She sits down seeing him read. "My Lord, the elder wishes for me to deliver this scroll personally to you. I told him I would do so in the morning but, he wanted it done as soon as possible". She slides the scroll in front of him.

He sets his book down, keeping it open and takes the scroll. He quickly reads it and looks up at Kageru. "Tell him at he again, has my permission. He can add a watering hole on the very outskirts of the village". He took his quill, dipped it in ink and wrote down his order, just in case he does want mere words.

"Thank you. I am sure he will be pleased. He wanted something for the children to splash in that will keep them close to the village".

"Hn". He rolled the scroll then sealed it with hot wax. "Come in Kikyou". He had felt her nearby and also when she was in the garden.

The said miko opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind her. "I see you are finished with discussion". It was more of a statement than a question. She had a cup of tea that she sat down on his desk for him.

"Yes. It appears that the children wanted something to,s swim in". He took his tea while sliding the scroll towards Kageru who took it and put it in her sleeve. She then stood and faced Kikyou.

"Kikyou I do hope that eveyrthing goes well with the birth. I would _love _ to see the child. I know it will quite adorable". She gave a slight bow to Sesshoumaru, "Have a good day my Lord, Lady". She turned and went towards the door. After she had opened it she looked over her shoulder and looked at Kikyou. "Oh and don't forget what I told you, _Lady_ Kikyou".

"I assume you don't forget what _I _ had told _you, Kageru". S_he looked at the kuro miko like she was mud under her feet..

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind". With that she left the study.

"Did you two discuss something I should know about?"

She looked at her mate and gave a small smile. "No, just, girl talk". She walked over and sat in his lap while he placed his hands on her belly. "I can't for him to get here. He is wearing me out".

He nuzzles her neck and chuckles. "In due time koi. Now you go and sleep. I'll be there shortly". She nodded and gave him a soft kiss before getting up and leaving the stufy for their bed chambers.\

He took in a slow breath of air and picked up his book to continue his reading. He wanted to get through at least two more chapters before going to bed. He was just about finished when he heard two voice down the hall. It sounded like his mate and....Kageru? Curiosity getting to him he placed a ribbon in his book and closed it. He knows now that he won't get to read anymore tonight. He walked over and slide open the door to see what the hell was going on in his palace. When he got to the hallway, he rose a brow at what he saw. The two mikos arguing.

"I wil not stand here and listen to you! I do as I damn will please, miko!".

"And I do as well. I will warn you again to stay the HELL away from my mate!".

"I have business with the elder so I have to be his messenger! The poor guy can hardly walk!"

"There are others to be the elder's messengers".

Kageru then smirks. "And there are others to give _him_ great pleasure. If you know....."

"I know exactly what you mean and where you are going with it. So don't you _dare _try it Kageru".

"Oh! Forgive me Lady Kikyou, I have been ever so ungrateful".

"Save your sarcasms. Get out".

"You, girl will need to hear my advice".

"I know what to do, and I know my job better than you. Now get the hell out!"

She sighs. "Alright whatever. Don't your garments in a fucking mot. It looks like you are itchy".

"I'll show you itchy you...."

"Emough". He said it loud enough for the two to hear him as he walked towards them "You will end this pointless arguing now. Kageru, do as she says and leave".

"Yeah, ok. Don't want to cause her any more stress than things are". She turns and leaves their sight.

Once she was out of earshot he looked down at his mate. "I take it she stuck around to talk to you?"

"More like arguing". She took a large breath to calm herself. "I'm going to bed, are you done reading?"

"Yes. Let's rest". He escorted her towards their bed chambers so he can make sure that is is relaxed and rested. "I will be starting my patrols in two days. I hope things won't be out of hand while I'm gone".

"It won't be, I promise", 'I'll make sure of it'.

"Good. Let is rest then". They went inside to settle in for the night.

Meanwhile a group of travelers was following a trail from a rumor of a jewel shard. They traveled far and long and was tired. They want to stop and rest and it was getting dark. The six travelers had approached a clearing and a young miko by the name of Kagome wanted to stop, but Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it, yet.

'Inuyasha we are stopping and that's final!"

He turns sharply towards her. "Or else what wench?" He soon regretting his words, cause she said...

"SIT!" WHAM! "That's what!" She turns to her friends. "It looks like we are camping here for the night guys".

"Good. I'm tired" Sango says as she sat down on a fallen log to rest her feet. They were killing her. She just had to walk the entire way.

"We all could use some rest. Come on Shippou, let's get some firewood".

The kit leaped onto the monk's shoulder as they went to get some wood while Kagome digs in her bag to prepare their lunches. No ramen today for she had ran out. It was sandwiches tonight.

"It's been peaceful around here as of late hasn't it Kagome?"

"Yes it sure has Sango. I wonder what's going on".

She puts the already made sandwiches onto a thin sheet she brought. She took out some juice boxes and chips. Sitting besides Sango she sees her hanyou friend getting up from his spot. He rubs his neck face as he grumbles. He snatches a sandwich and a bag of chips and leaps up onto a tree branch and ate his lunch. Kagaome and Sango shook their heads as they see the boys come back with some wood and soon a fire was going. They sat around, ate and went to sleep as the cool night air lulls them to their dreams.

Morning came for everyone and it also signals that Kageru has made it back to her village. She went towards the elder's hut. She knocks as she enters to see him eating breakfast. She bows slightly to him as he nods in return. She sits in front of him and hands him the scroll.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has given your persmission for the addition. He's quite sure that the children will love it since Summer is approaching".

"Mn. Thank you Kageru. There is a sick child that I want you to go and seek out. Her mother is quite worried".

"Yes, I'll tend to the child right away. Is there anything else that you would need of me?"

"No, that will be all for the day". He nods as he gestures for her to leave.

She bows slightly then leaves the hut to go and find the child that needs her help. "I wonder how far I can push the miko" she says to herself as she goes to do her rotuine duties. For a kuro, a dark miko, she is a rare find to 'help' those in need.

At the western palace, the Lord and Lady was in the gardens after their breakfast watching Rin play with an annoying Jaken, who wants nothing more than to get away from the girl. Everyone was living nicely, so far. The two was awaiting for their child to be born. Kikyou rubs her belly as she thinks aboutt what her child would look like. Soon they felt a demonic presence approaching them fast, but they didn't react, they knew who this person was. The said person then leaped over the gates and through the gardens stopping within several feet from the couple. It was none other than Kouga.

"What are you doing here unannounced, wolf?"

Kouga was used to how Sesshoumaru act so he just ignores it. "I'm just here to visit my friend Kikyou is all. How are you doing?"

She chuckles lightly. "I'm fine Kouga. Just waiting for the little one". She continues to rub her belly.

"I can see that. I bet it's going to be a cutey too. What I am here for is to ask you Sesshoumaru-sama is that there is a vast amount of fruit trees that is growing along the borders of your lands...."

"And you want permission to harvest them correct?"

"Yeah".

"I have no problems with you and your clan harvesting fruits. I also eat those fruits. Try not to take all of the fruits from me".

"Sure thing. Well, I gotta go and get them now, see ya guys later. Bye Kikyou!" with that said he raced off and leaped over the gate to go and get the fruits.

"Strange".

"What?"  
"He never asked permission before".

"Maybe he wanted to show you respect, unlike someone I know". She giggles at her statement which ended with a light nip on her ear. She pokes him in the arm as she prepaares to get up.

"Here". He stood and help her to her feet. She smiles at him as she calls for Rin to join her inside.

"Ok Kikyou-sama!" she got up and ran over to the light miko's side as they walked towards the palace while he remains outside with his thoughts.

"Kikyou-sama?" asked Rin as they walked down the halls.

"Yes Rin?"

"I was wondering...um..." she blushed pretty as she tries to find the right way to ask her question. She then just shrugs and blunt it out. "I was wondering....can I call you mother?"

This made the miko stop and look at the small girl in shock. 'Such a question' she thought as she bends over a bit with a small smile. "Of course Rin if that's what you want to make you happy".

"YAY!" she hugged her tight then let go. "Thank you....momma". She blushed after saying the word.

Kikyou straightened herself as she chuckled. "You are so welcome. Let's go". They continued on their way, not knowing that a pair of golden suns peeking from the shadows, watching. If it weren't for the shadows you could see a full smile on his lips as he vanishes from the halls.

'Knowing Rin, she would come to me and ask the same question. It would be....how would it be?' was his last thought before retreating to his studies.

While he works on the last few papers, a knock was heard followed by his door sliding open. He didn't even bother to look up to see who the person was that just barged into his study while he was tryng to finish working. It's just Taro.

"Sesshoumaru? Working again? Do you ever get a day off?" he sat down in a chair in across from his friend. "What happened to you that night? I never saw you leave the brothel?"

"I went for a walk with Kageru, then returned her and went home".

"What? No sex?"

"No".

"Not even playing around?"

"No".

"Not even exploring her mouth?" What is this, fifty questions?

"No, Taro".

"Then please tell me did you _at least _kiss the girl?"

"No. I did nothing". He did not want to tell him what he had done or would've done.

"I see. Well. How about we go out again? Only this time, the other lords and princes are gathering at my palace to hang around and drink. A little sake would loosen you up, hm?"

He thought about it. Maybe talking with the other lords _besides_ war wouldn't help. Then there is his mate who is on her eight month. Who knows when the child would be born. "i will have to make sure that my mate is fine before I go".

"Then go Sesshoumaru". She walked in through the still opened door. "I will be fine. If the time comes I'll send a messenger. You have enough on your plate already".

He thought it over again, she could send a messengers. By the time he got back the pup would be getting ready to arrive. He nods at Taro who clapped his hands once and grinned at him.

"Good. Let's get going". He stood and turn to Kikyou and bows. "My Lady I do hope you relax as much as possible. He will be back later on tonight or in the morning". His eyes spoke mischievousness.

She just giggled at the friendly taiyoukai and nods.

"You are no to do any of your duties until I returned". Sesshoumaru went over and gave his mate a soft kiss.

"Yes my Lord". She refrains from laughing.

"Very funny. I will return soon". He walked out of his study with his friend in tow while Kikyou said her goodbyes and waved to the boys to be careful. She then went to rest in their bed chambers. Maybe she should take full advantage on her mate's orders and rest.

Meanwhile, the two boys flew from the Westerm Palace towards the Northern estate. The two soon reached their destination and was greeted with the other lords and princes. They all walked in to began their day of drinking and having some fun, before business sets in again.

Never knew the danger that is ahead.

Neither knew the mistakes that will be made.

Neither knew the lives that will be lost.

Neither knew the dark side of a broken heart.

But for one youkai.....he will face all of this and more...end result?....his beast won't his only power.

**Ok. I know some of you wanted it longer, but I have school and I do as much as I can. I want to keep going until the story is finsihed. Review please! Another chap will come soon!**

13


	4. Chapter 4 The Affair

_**Well here is another chapter. Sorry, a college student has studies and such. Hope you like.**_

**Forbidden Passion**

**Ch. 4 – The Affair**

At the Northen estate, the six lords, four major and two minors, was having a good time and was talking about things other than war. They were near drunk and was acting like pups again. Being the youngest, Sesshoumaru knew that these fools would began to show their true selves soon and that they will start fights. By that time he would be gone back home back to his mate. He shifted a bit trying not to thnking of what he wanted to do with his mate, whether she refused him or not. He half-heartedly listen to the others were saying. His mind kept going towards Kageru also. The things that ran through his mind would've put the others to shame and shock, bu he choose to keep to himself and keep it at bay also. He do what he have to, what he need to.

As expected they began to argue about nonsense and the dishes began to fly. He swiftly moved out of the way including Taro who surprisingly is not drunk. He left the hall along with his friend. They two youkais walked down the hall until they were outside in the courtyard. Sesshoumaru found a bench and went over towards it and sat down. Taro follows his actions. He looked at his friend. He knows that he doesn't drink heavy but he always likes to get a buzz at least. He blinks trying to read his eyes which he already knows what impossible, unless you know him behind his castle walls.

"Sesshoumaru is there something wrong with you?"

"Why you would you say that Taro?"  
"Because you have been thinking quite hard as of late. You barely listened to what the others had to say".

"I have a lot on my mind Taro".

"I know you do. Surly, you don't have that much, do you".

"You will be surprised how much I do have on my mind". Yes, he would be.

"I see. Well, whatever it is I know that you will do what you need to do.".

"Precisely".

Taro nodded as he looked ahead towards the horizon. His eyes scanning the fading lands. "So I take it that you will be leaving?"

"Yes. I don't want to miss the birth of the pup by any means".

Taro chuckles. "You have another month my friend".

"You never know though". The daiyoukai stood and began ascending using his ki cloud. "Tell the others I had to leave Taro, and I will speak to you soon".

Taro stood and nodded. "Farewell my friend". With that the two leaders parted ways.

Sesshoumaru flying through the skies towards his home. He soon landed by a beautiful lake right across his borders. He wanted a drink a water. He gracefully lands by the shore and kneels. He cups some water with his hands and began to drink. After a few dips from the water his thirst is quenched and he was beginning to leave again when he felt a presence. He gave a warning growl as he turn to face whoever was disturbing him.

"Show yourself".

"I can come and visit you, daiyoukai?" It was Kageru. Dressed in slim dress that had two slits on each side showing her creamy legs. "I was wondering if you would like to, talk". She wore a michievious smile on her face.

"Hn. What is it do you want?" He turns to her fully.

She walks up to him until she was only a few inches from his armor. "It is not _I _who wants, Sesshoumaru. It is _you _ who wants" With that she grabs his armor and pulls him down, his lips crashing onto hers. She slides her arms around her neck while deepening the kiss. He was shocked that she would be as bold as she was. He also liked the feeling of her lips once again. He breaks the kiss and pulls her off of him.

"Don't do this". He was on the verge of breaking, thanks to her.

"I am only trying to help you Sesshoumaru. Was it not _you _who kissed me at the beach?"

He knew she would remember. He just merely shurgs. "And?"

She pouts then runs her fingers likely along his arms. "I can feel it Sesshoumaru. I'm more than just a mere kuro miko, but that will be revealed later, but for now. We need to solve your, problem". She glances down at his hakamas.

He follows her gaze and was surprised how responsive he was. He was bulging. Then when he looked up her lips was on his again and this time it was more passisonate . He was quickly breaking and needed to go home. His beast was thrashing to have his release,, as was he. The next thing he knew he was being lead off, her holding his hand, towards a nearby cave vowing to relieve his pressure......(A/N: Too lazy to do lemon...feh).

"I don't know Mimi. I really didn't want him to go but I also wanted him to have some time with the other lords".

"Ah don't worry Lady Kikyou. He will be home soon. Besides with your condition, he will be home tonight".

"I hope you are right Mimi" says the light miko who was sewing a design on a light yellow pillow.

Kikyou was doing some intriquie work while her mate was gone. She was wondering if he ever gotten drunk with her being beside him. She doubt it though. He had too much pride in a sense. She knew that once she was healed she wouldn't be able to leave their room for days. She gave a light smirk at the thought. She also knew that they would have to have breaks when the child is awoken. She gave a small sigh as she finishes her work.

"Mimi?"

"Yes?" Mimi was a human with blue hair and green eyes. She wore a blue kimono like the other servants in the castle with a red obi.

'Is it wrong of me to withhold him?"

"When my husband and I was expecting our first child, It was hard after I turned to my seventh month. But we stuck it out and was glad that we did. We kept talking about what we were going to do with our child. Making plans that didn't need to be making -gigles- it was rather amusing, but hard as we also like to uh...you know".

"Of course".. Kikyou chuckles at this and puts down her unfinished pillow. "I just hope we can hold out".

"Oh come now. He's a daiyoukai. He has more honor and pride than all of us here. Don't your worry".

"I'll try not to. Thank you Mimi. I'm going to go and rest". With that she got up from her private room and down the halls towards therir bedchambers. Sesshoumaru gave her a private room so she can be alone when she wants to. Or wants to do her art work in peace, mainly. She subconsciously rubs her large belly, feeling the pup move inside of her every so often. She can't wait to see him. She enters the room that she and her mate shared and changed into a light, thin kimono. She carefully slides onto the bed and snuggles into the furs that line its coverings. She thinks about her mate once more before sleep claims her, hoping he be home when she wakes up.

They were lightly panting as they had a really entertaining time. He got up and got dressed. After sliding his sowrds in he turns to look at her. Her hair was mangled and a light sheen of sweat was seen over her body. It has been a couple of hours since the event and he knew that she ewould truly feel it in the morning.

"I must go".

She blinks and looks at him. "Alright then. So, this will be the only time?"

"Yes". He turns his head towrads the cave's entrance.

"I understand your situation Sesshoumaru. If this is our only time, I would like to still be there for you, you know".

"A friend?"

"Yes. Even though what had just happened was of pure instinct, but yes".

"Hn. I'll concider it. Good night Kageru". He turns fully and slowly walks out of the cave.

"Goodnight Daiyoukai". She gave off a small smile. She knew that this would not be her only time, and that he would not tell his mate. She watch him slowly fade from the cave and into the night.

He takes off into the skies again after washing himself thoroughly. He knew that he broke a very sacred rule, but his instincts was too strong to hold any longer. He just didn't care at the time, nor did he care how he handled her. He glide over the canopies of his lands and was soon home. He lands on his balcony and quietly goes inside. After closing the window he took off his armor and clothes and puts them in a sac to be washed. He slides into the covers and draps an arm over his mate's belly. He could feel his son's presence which is strong. He closes his eyes and let sleep claims him.

Meanwhile, Kageru had already washed and went home. She didn't get there until the first glimpse of sunrise hits the skies. She fell onto her bed and could slowly feel the effects of what had happened moments earlier. Damn he was so rough, and so good. She loved it. She hope that they would do it again, but understood if they could not. She undresses and settles in for the day, hoping that no one disturbs her. Her mind keeps going over and over what they had done. She was wondering if he will see her now after this. The way his hands plaid a very sensual role made her shiver. She closes her eyes as sleep slowly made its way towards her to settle in for the night.

A week later.....

It was morning. The sun shining upon the Western territories with new light. For the people at the palace, it was actually a day off for them. Most have left to go home in the nearby village while others were housed in their rooms relaxing and enjoying the day. Only a few who have no families of therir own were workng for they didn't mind. One of which was Mimi as she was making sure that her lord and lady's breakfast was being prepared. She loved to leave a smile on Kikyou's face and a nod of approval from Sesshoumaru. It would always make her day more enjoyable. Today, she had Rin inside with her as they sample a bit of the food.

"Oh! Rin likes this one Mimi-san. It's gooey but not too gooey and sweet but not too sweet. I loved the other pastry as well and that the juice is all yummy".

"That's good Rin-chan". She always did love it when Rin would help her when she is up early. She just likes to stick her fingers in samples and sometimes get the cook all riled with laughter.

"Now how about we go and set up the table?"

"Yay!" Rin turns and marches out of the kitchen in a hum with a chuckling Mimi walking behind her.

Kikyou woke up to an empty bed this morning. She expected this for he is a busy man. He didn't toss and turn like he had been doing last week. All of a sudden stopped. Although, this confused her, she decided to press on the matter much later on. She got up and go dressed in a light yellow haori and black hakamas, since she prefers that hakamas are more confortable to her. She steps in light yellow shoes and brushes her hair. During that time there came a knock on the door. Kikyou finishes her long black tresses and walks towards the door and opened it to reveal Rin and Mimi.

"Oh, good morning you two". She smiles at them.

"Good morning Kikyou-okaasan".

"Kikyou-sama". Mimi bows with a smile. "How are you today?"

"I am well thank you. I take it that breakfast is ready?" They both nod. "Fine then, let's be off". With that they left the room while another servant goes inside to straighten up. "Rin how did you time in the kitchen go?"

"It was great! I sampled a lot of food, but not to spoil my appetite as I am still hungry".

"That's wonderful". She love to hear how she did in the kitchen.

"Kikyou-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama will be joining you two very shortly". By this time they entered the dining hall and was sitting down with guards helping Kikyou to sit.

'Thank you Mimi, you may go now". Mimi bows and scurries off to do her chores.

"Kikyou-okaa? Rin likes your hoari".

"Thank you Rin. As always you look lovely". Rin was wearing a dark blue and light blue striped kimono.

"Hehe, thanks".

The girls talked as they normally do when waiting on Sesshoumaru. They always did like each other's company and they never minded. During her earlier months in pregnance she even slept in Rin's room sometimes, just to play and joke with her.

Waking the halls, the daiyoukai's mind was racing. Last week was a slow blur of questions and what ifs. He knows that he would not and will not tell his mate what he had done. He did not want to loose her and won't. He just won't let what he had done happen...ever. He do loves his mate but his insticts were too strong to ignore. He hears the two girls talking and chatting as he walks into the living room. They stopped and lowes their heads. He returns the gesturs and then Rin gets up and runs towards him. Crashing into his legs, giving them a tight ssqueeze. He pats her on the head and she lets good and returns to her seat. He went over and sat at the head of his table. He looked at his amte.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am well thank you. Busy day today?"

"As always. Servants". With that the servants entered the dining hall filling the table with eggs, ham, bread fruit and juices. They quickly left so the trio can eat in peace. He taks a bite of eggs and nods, signaling that it is ok to eat.

"Sesshoumaru-otou? Rin was wondering when if Rin aan go outside and play with ah-Un today?"

He looked at his ward with a raised brow. Since when did 'otou' appeared with his name? He will talk to her later . He nods and they continued eating.

"Sesshoumaru, I was wonndering....if...there is away to...hurry this along?" she looks at her large belly as she rubs it.

He looks over at her. "You have four more weeks, you can't wait until then?"

"I'm sorry but I really want to see him now". She smiles up at him and then back at her belly. "Besides, I know that he will be fine during this stage. He is your son after all". She was right there.

"I will talk to the healer to see what she can do". He wanted to make sure that if this is what she wanted, but the look on her face proved that. As she stated, the pup will be fine. His own aura is strong at such an early age.

"Thank you koi".

They soon finished their meal and went on their seperate ways. He went towards the healing wing and spoke with the palace's healer. A cat demon that has been there since his father was alive. She had red hair and yellow cat-like eyes. Her long tail sway slowly as she listens to her lord. She approves of the thought and he left to go and tell his mate.

"Kikyou?" He found her in his study. "The healer approves of the notion you made".

"Good, when can we start?"

"In three days. The potion needs to be made precisely".

"Alright. I guess three days would hurt". She looks down and continues to read the book she was holding.

He walked over towards his desk and sat down. He takes a small stack of scrolls and begans to write. This was their daily routine if nothing else happens. An occasional small talk, but the confortable silence is always welcomed. In three day's time, their silence will be filled with their son's cries.

Kageru hasn't been feeling well for days. She takes herbs and medicines, only to throw it up soon after she takes it. She then decides to go to a healer for reassurance. The symptoms she was having were similar to what she heard from other women, but that can't be her, no, not her. No fucking way was she going to have some brat that demands her attention 24/7! She walked into the healer's house. She would visit Kiyoha today to tell her what she's been experiencing as of late. Maybe she was coming down with something, maybe carrying something.....or is carrying _someone._

"HI Moni". The woman turns and smiles. Ignoring her lack of formalities.

"Ah, Kageru-chan, what can I do your for?". Kageru told her what she has been feeling for the past several days. "Ah the symptoms sounds very similar to pregnancy. Lay down and I'll search your aura".

'Did she just say....no....can't be' she thought as she lays down.

"Ok, let's see...." the woman uses light magic and searches the kuro's body for any other signs using her hands to hover lightly over her body. She then stops at her stomach. "ah...I thought so". She removes her hands and looks at Kageru. "You're pregnant".

Kageru sits up and looks at Moni like she didn't understand. "P-p-pregnant...but...but....it was...one...but". She couldn't believe it. She wasn't even on her cycle then! "I wasn't on..." She was in no ways ready to be a motheor. Especially not a single mother. Certainly as hell isn't ready to be the mother of a man she had only one night with! How the hell was this....damn it....why her?

"Sometimes you don't have to be on your cycle. Mostly, the seed reaches it's destination before the cycle begans fully".

Kageru thanked Moni and left. She then walked up a small hill and sat down. How the hell was she going to explain this to him. It is true at what they say. It only takes one time, if you are lucky it might not happen, but it did...to her. She gets up and vanishes into the forest.....and towards Sesshoumaru.

Mere hours later....

Sesshoumaru was walking along the halls when a servant informed him that he had a visitor. He wondered who this visitor is and went towards the waiting room where visitors go to be waited on. He enters the room to find a shock-shelled Kageru sitting down. She was staring at the wall making it look very interesting to watch. He was wondering what happened for her to be in such a dull and lifeless state. He blinks and takes a few steps towards her. She was one person he did not need to see here.

"What are you doing here Kageru?"

She was startled out of her thoughts and looks at him. She gets up and walks up to him until she was within arm's reach. She looks down at his boots, finding them very interesting. "I have something to tell you".

He raised a brow and waits for her to answer. "And that is?"

She looks up at him and looked at him straight in his eyes. "I'm pregnant...with your child".

Both brows shot up slightly as he looks at her fully...."what?"

_**Well that's that folks. Looks like Sesshy's troubles are just staring to become wild. Sorry that it's a bit short and quick. I have college courses and they takes up part of my writing time. Not to mention unwelcomed visitors. But I will update as soon as possible!**_

11


	5. Chapter 5 Revelation

_**Well here is another chapter. Sorry, a college student has studies and such. Hope you like.**_

**Forbidden Passion**

**Ch. 5 – Revelation**

He stared at the dark miko. She's what? He didn't think that she was furtile at the time. Come to think of it, he wasn't thinking at all. His insticts were too strong to ignore so he acted on it. He fucked her senseless. He looked at her again. He could tell in scent that she was. And he could sense a small aura from her stomach that was similar to his. He knew he was in trouble.

"Sesshoumaru....I am carrying your child. Yes, I didn't think that I would be able to get pregnant around that time. Actually, I have been drinking herbal medicine to prevent this. I guess it doesn't work with demonic seed -giggle-". She looked at him again. "I hope this doesn't change anything. You are mated after all". That didn't suit her too well and it bothered her. "I will be going. I'll keep returning to let you know how things are going". She caressed his cheek and then slowly started to walk away from him.

"Kageru?" Sesshoumaru's hair on his neck stood when he hear that voice.

The dark miko turns to look at the light miko. "Yes?" 'Has she heard what I just told him?'

Kikyou was standing there the entire time. What she heard had broken her heart greatly. "Is....is it true. About your pregnancy? Is it, my mate's child?" Her voice was slowly breaking.

Kageru lowers her head and nods, not wanting to see the hurt that was already in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay away from him. His instincts were too strong for him to ignore, so..."

"I see". She walked up towards her mate and looked at him. Suddenly he felt a very sharp pain on his left cheek as his head jerked to the side. He had been slapped, hard. "You domineering bastard! How could you do this to me?! How?! So what your instincts were going crazy. You are a demon of patience and self control and you couldn't control your goddamned instinct! I can't believer you would cheat on me with HER!" She pointed to the dark miko who was startle when she shouted the last part. "I have been faithful to you Sesshoumaru. I have been loyal. AND THIS IS THE FUCKING THANKS I GET?! You have hurt me in the worst possible way What we had done was already concidern forbidden...but THIS?! This Sesshoumaru?!". By this time tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she started to feel small pains in her stomach. "I should fry your ass for what you have done....and you...." she turns to Kageru. "Your bitch ass should've said NO GODDAMIT!!"

"I'm sorry, ALRIGHT. It just happened!"

"Bullshit! I should....ah...OOH!" the light miko hunched over slightly grabbing her stomaach. Sesshoumaru went to her side. He looked at Kageru.

"Get help, now". The dark miko nodded and ran insdie the castle. He looked at his mate constantly apologizing to her and comforting her. He then picked her up bridal style and carries her inside.

"W-w-what's happening?" she was beginning to pant.

"You're in labor".

"What?" her eyes widen when she heard this. "It's too early".

"You were upset, this caused stress to the pup".

She winced, knowing that this was her fault. She should've reacted in a calm manner. But she was so pissed and hurt that it effected her greatly. She just hopes that her baby makes it out ok. Another sharp pain hits her, causing her to 'oooh!', making Sesshoumaru walk faster. She burries her face in his shoulder. She also knows that this was his fault as well for cheating on her.

Kageru had went into the healing wing and told the healers to prepare for the birthing of Lady Kikyou. When they heard what had happened they rushed and gathered all the necessary supplies. The head healer made the bed extra comfortable for her lady. They soon heard a nother 'ooohh!' and they rushed over and opened the door, just in time so that their lord can carry her inside. He placed her on the bed and covered her up. He gave her a kiss on her lips and gave her a few comforting words, then he turned and left the room followed by Kageru, who was now worried for her. She looked at Sesshoumaru who was walking towards a nearby room to wait.

He had explained to Kikyou that the fathers could not be in the same room. For the blood will trigger their beast to react that something is wrong and kill everyone there. Hence why most of the healers have healing powres. He felt the barrier go up when he left. He walked into the room and sat down. He looks out of a nearby window hoping that his pup will make it out alive.. He made a quick glance and Kageru. He didn't know she was following him. He then turn to her to see that she was sitting beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about Kikyou. Even though this was our fault. I didn't realize that she was right there, listening. I should've just sent for you instead. I am sorry".

"Hn". His ears picked up his mate's voice slightly. It twitched upon hearing the painful cries she was making.

"I'll leave when I heard that she and the child have made it out alive".

"Why won't you leave now?" He was more focused on hearing his mate, and finding ways to make things right for her.

"Because I want to make sure that she's fine. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't go into labor this early". She was saddened that she caused this. Soon she would be in the light miko's same shoes.

"I suppose". He didn't bother turning and looking at her. All he want is to see his mate and son, both alive. He dares not think about the worst case scenario.

What felt like days was only an hour at most, the door opens and a hearler walks in and bows. She had blood spots all over the bottom of her kimono and she looked like her ears was killing her, understandable. She was a bit out of breath when she bowed low to her lord.

"My Lord. Kikyou-sama and Kiyouhimaru-chan are doing well. They are ready to...." Before she could finish, he was out the door and into the healing wing.

He opened the door and walked over to his mate who was holding a light blue bundle of blankets in her arms. He walked closer to see his son staring at him. He was the splitting image of him. Except that his strips were light blue. He looked at his father with crystal brown eyes. He figure they would lighten soon. He then looked at his exhausted mate who gave him a small smile.

"The healer says he was just a couple of weeks early but will be fine". She looked down at her son. "You see your daddy, Youshi?" she cooed softly as the pup blinks at her. She held up the child to her mate as he gently took the pup in his arms. He gave her a soft kiss and told her to rest while he go and annouce his son to the palace and lords that hadn't too long make it there.

He left the room, leaving a already sleeping miko on the bed with his son close to his chest, void of his armor towards the main doors of the palace. When he reached the opened doors, he saw everyone there. The three lords and ladies standing at attention in front awaiting for the announcement. They too can remember anouncing their pups to the lands. It was a proud moment indeed. Especially for the first pup born, boy or girl.

He walked towrds the top of ths stairs and looked at everyone who was staring at the light blue bundle in his arms. They knew it was a boy, it's just the blanket itself was cute. He adjusted the pup in his arms so he could rest on his right arm comfortably. He raised his right hand towards the crowd....

"Lords, Ladies and all, I present to you. Prince Kiyoushimaru". He raised the child slightly so his cute face can clearly be seen. They clapped and not roared, afraid to scared the newborn. He nods and turns to leave so that his son can be returned to hs mother. When he was a few feet away he can hear the crowd roar in excitement. The Western Prince and heir had finally arrived. His lands had been ensured the next generation to rule the West. He soon was back in his mate's room and laid his son on his mother's chest who instinctively wrapped her arms around him. He gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left so they can rest. He then noticed Kageru, staring at the two with a small smile on her lips. She then looked at him.

"I'm glad they are fine. I need to leave. I have things to do". She turns and walks down the halls and vanishes out of the daiyoukai's sight

He continues on towards his study where in a few days there will be a celebration for his son's arrival. He then had a grand smile on his face. He was a father and is looking forwards to it. Of course Rin was his daughter, but he was his bloodline. Which will make it all the more exciting. He then chuckled as he thought on how much Rin would love to help with him. His life was now beginning to straighten. The child he had concieved with Kager, will have to wait later. He sat down in his chair to get some work done before the two is awoken and wants to see him.

Kageru had soon left the Western Lands and was off back towards the North. She had business there and it needs to be done. She was thinking on how happy Sesshoumaru must be feeling right now. The child and motoher are fine and that things will be ok. For now at least. 'What about our child Sesshoumaru?' was the thought that kept on running though her mind constantly She hopes that he will be proud of their child. Even though it was out of wedlock as they say. It was concidered punishment. Pupped or not, and he was leniant enough not to do such. She disappears into the forest hoping to visit the father of her child in a few weeks or so.

The upcoming celebration will be of joy.....and drama. The Lord and Lady are the audiences

_**I am sorry on how short this one is. I have so much to do and I wanted to get this little bit out of the way, but don't worry. I've got a good idea for the sixth chapter. I haven't forgotten my readers.**_


	6. Chapter 6 A Miko's Warning

**Forbidden Passion**

**Ch. 6 – A Miko's Warning**

It has been two weeks since the birth of his pup, Youshi, as he calls him. He was standing besides his bed looking at his pup. A small smile was on his face. He wa so proud. He has a pup of his own blood. He will teach his son everything that he knew and his mother will teach him healing basics. He just stares at the mirror image of himself. He has his mother's smile when he smiles. His eyes where of his brother's. Large, round and bright. He gently strokes his son's head of fine silvery hair. He would do anything for his son. Like he does for Rin, now his thoughts went to the kuro miko. He could've killed himself for what she had told him. Also he knew that his mate would haunt him with this for the rest of their lives. Then when he looks at the pup he'll have with Kageru, it will also be a reminder of what he had done. He turns and left his son's room to go and search for his mate.

A few moments later he found her in her study, reading over scrolls that other mikos had sent to her. He walked over and clearted his throat. She then cut her eyes at him then went back to the scroll. He can tell now that the pup was born and she ws well, that Hell is about to freeze over with her. He couldn't blame her, he would too if he was in her shoes.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" her voice was calm and focused.

"I want to know if you wouldn't mind joining me for a walk."

"Hn....alright." She placed her scroll aside and stodd up gracefully. She walked around her desk and walked over to her mate who had extended his hand to her to take hold of, which he did. They walked out the room and down the halls walking slowly.

"I see that you are still upset with me. It is understandable, but koi, it's been two weeks..."

"So you think that isn't long enough to dwell on what you have done?"

"No, and I apologized and did everything within my power to make up for what I have done."

"Yes, you have, but that doesn't sooth the ache that is still there knowing that bitch is also carrying your child. It's unfair, and you know it".

The anger that was rolling off of her in waves was making him uneeasy. The guards that they passed by shifted their feet, also feeling their Lady's nager. No one in the palace would want to feel her wrath. She was alfter all the most powerful miko in Japan, and with those two together, they are invincible.

"I know, I know. You see where I am don't you. I am here with you, my mate. I am not going anywhere, but when the pup is born....." again she interrupted him.

"You want to see your pup? That much I understand Sesshoumaru. I am not that heartless as to not allow a father, such as you, to see his child. Although there should've beem only ONE you should be able to see constantly."

"I know." Of course he knew. He regrets it everday. "I love you Kikyou. Always have since our first coupling and before that to now. You shouldn't worry".

That was the thing, she always does when he leaves. "When you leave, you will do as you say, right?"

"No more insecurities. I will go on patrols and come back to my mate and family Kikyou".

"Mn. I want to learn to trust you again...."

"Then start today." He stops and looks at her in her chocolate eyes. She returns the stare and gave him a small smile.

"Alright. I'll try." They resume their walking through the many halls and turns. They ended up in the lounging room where was nothing but couches, cushions and tables. He sat her down on a loveseat and he sat next to her and pulls her close to his body and nuzzles his mark on her nexk.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, but cheat on me again and I promise I will kill you." And she meant it, boy did she.

He pulled away and looked at her confused. Yes, he knew she was powerful, but to kill him. "Kill me?"

"I have an arrow made especially for you. If I even catch you hanging all over her I will not hesitate to kill you Sesshoumaru. Lord or not! I will not be embarrassed nor hurt again. It still hurt!" Yes, what woman heals from what she went through so fast? Not a one, not her.

"Surely you do not mean that? There will be no other like me."

"Exactly." She flops onto his chest and snuggles closer to him. She didn't want to, but if she ever wanted to ease her heart, she would kill him, if not, she would leave and take her son with her. He will have to use his other child for an heir.

He sighs and holds her closer. Sometimes, she does scare the hell out of him. Her temper during her pregnancy was worse than his brother's. He was glad that she was back to normal, somewhat.

"Kikyou...." he didn't finish as she got up and went to a small weapons closest that had nothing but arrows in it of all kinds, for all kinds of things.

She opened it and pulled out one large arrow. It was thicker than normal and the arrow head was about the size of her thumb that spread out in four blades. The aura that poured off of it was that of her own. The feathers on the end were black. He looked at the arrow with slight interest.

"Is that?...."

"Yes. This is the arrow that has your death on it Sesshoumaru. I will not be hurt again. Ever." She turned and put the glowing arrow away and locked the cabinet of only she can open. She turns and looks at her mate. Her expression matched his. Then she gave him a smile. "Do you understand me now, meito?"

Right then he knew that she will be a crazy bitch. Fuck. Why Kageru had to be so damn tempting. "I understand. I will never touch Kageru again, ever."

"Aaw, come on now, thats not what you said that might, nor that morning." It was the very person he sid he would not touch, standing in the doorway of the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kikyou wakled in front of her mate and stood there tall, ready to take the bitch down, child or not.

"I want to see the father of my child. Is that too hard to ask for?"

"Yes the fuck it is! Now leave or I'll have you thrown iut."

"Aaw, I'm with...."

"Don't give a damn. Leave. Or do you want me to do to you, what I was planning on doing to you?"

"And that is?" Kageru was cocky, she always loved to push people's buttons.

"Kill you where you stand. No one touches my mate and I made that clear to Sesshoumaru and I'm making it clear to you. Touch him again and I will kill you." He was standing behind her not saying a woard. Not even looking at the kuro in the eyes. She notices this.

"Scared of your mate now Sesshoumaru? How touching?"

"Shut up." He says through gritted teeth.

"Wait....did you say, kill Sesshoumaru?" She now went back to the question with curiousness in her eyes.

"Yes. And I have the weapon to do ti". She turned to him sharple. "You will NEVER touch that filthy ho-ass bitch again. Do so and die. Better yet, touch her today and die. I will let you talk to her but only for a few minutes, two actually," She turned and left the lounging room, brushing Kageru's shoulder sharply while passing by her, muttering, 'bitch'.

_**Ha! Don't fuck with a pisssed miko. I am so sorry my readers, it looks like the next few chaps will be short but good. I had so much to do and still do, I will start on another as soon as possible. I hope you like this and thanks for the reviews. Oh for the reader with the ideas. Don't worry I'll put them in :D. See ya soon. **_


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving

**Forbidden Passion**

**Ch. 7 -Leaving**

The two was standing there looking at each other. The kuro looking at him like she missed him. She wanted to rush up to him and hug him, but she herself was not sure of what to do.

"You look good." Kageru says looking at him up and down, nearly licking her lips.

"Hn. What do you want Kageru?"

"I want to talk to you about our child."

"What is there to talk about?"

"There is always something to talk about, Sesshoumaru. I have not forgotten the night at the cave. Nor have I forgottem the day that I knew I was pregnant with your child. And no, I did not sleep with anyone else. Besides. Why would I?" she gave him a light smikr as she looked at him hungrily.

'What do you want?" he asked again.

"I want you to be there for our child Sesshoumaru. To be there when the child is born. Is that so hard?"

"No, but I would like to get back to my mate/"

"You will you will.. I just want to come by and talk to you first/"

Meanwhile, Kikyou was packing. She wasn't going to come back like she said. She needed time to think. She needed to talk to her sister. She walked around her personal room that she still had and gathered some of her things. The thought of that bitch carrying her mate's child was still too painful to her. It's been a couple of weeks now and she knows that it is still fresh. 'I can't do this' she thought as she closes her bag. She looked at the beautiful child that was laying on his back trying to look at her. She finished her bag and picked him up gently.

"Oh my little one. We are going on a trip. We will come back when mommy is ready, hn/" S

he placed him down then grabbed her bag. It wasn't much in it so it wasnt hard to carry. It was made like a backpack that Kagome carries only more primitive. She then picked up her child and walked out of her room, out of the palace, and out of her mate's life. She will need time to think about everything, and being around Edo with her sister will do her some good. Besides, it's been awhile since they saw each other. It was time for her sister to meet her nephew.

Back at the palace. The two had just finished talking and he was now leading her towards the main doors. It wasn't a long conversation so he knew that he wasn't very talkitive. They reached the main doors and Kageru nods to her child's father.

"Take care daiyoukai. I will return in a couple of months so you can see how I'm growing with our child." She turns and leaves through the courtyard and out the main gates into the forest. He then picked up his mate's scent, and his pup? 'Wonder where they had gone too? The pup is too young to venture out.' He then decided to go and look for her. If she was going to Edo, at least he could escort her there. He took off into the direction that his mate had gone.

Soon, Kikyou stopped and turned. She stood there until her mate was in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you traveling knowing our pup is too young?"

"Why are so interested in that filth of a miko?" It was question on question.

"You know I do not care about her. I care about you and our pup."

"If you care so much then why the hell did you sleep with her?" she kept her voice low because her baby was asleep.

"i told you already......"

"You are strong enough to controll your instincts, Sesshoumaru. That is just an excuse." She turns and began to walk again. This time her once soul collectors appearred and wrap themselves around her and the child carefully before lifting them up in the air. "I will be away until I see fit that you will be honest and loyal to me again Sesshoumaru. Goodbye."

"Kikyou!"

"I have not renounce my Lady of the West title, I just need some time. Otherwise, I would've killed you where you stood. I deserve better. And I thought that you can give me that." And with that, she was gone.

He stood there looking into the sky as he watches his mate disappear before his eyes. He closes his eyes and filter through his mind. The things he had done to her would no doubt make any woman leave him. Now that they share a child it will be even harder for them to bring back the bond that they share. He turns and leaves for his home. He knew she would be safe there.

"Damn it." He cursed. He had fucked up in such a way. He will do what he can to make sure that he gets his family back together and that he will make things right, permanently.

An old woman stepped out of the hut when she felse an aura. 'That feels like my sister'. Indeed it was when she descends on the ground using her shinigami. She walked over and saw a small bundle in her arms. Once she peeked into the blanket, she gasped at the beautiful baby inside.

"Say hello to your nephew Kaede. We have come home". Kaede escorted her sister and the child inside as Kikyou told her everything that has happened for her to come like she did. She even told her about the encounter with Kageru. She felt that woman's aura was strong, and different somehow.

If only she knew how right she was.

For Kageru isn't just a miko...she's a dark miko.

She's also a dragon youkai......

_**Once again. A short chapter. I am sorry readers. I am more busy then I realized. But I had to squeeze this one in. Now we will see what will happen later. I also have another fic in the process so finishing this will take time. In the meantime, read my other stories and see what you think about it.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Mending

**Forbidden Passion**

**Ch. 8 – Mending**

Kaede sat there holding her sister who was now crying on her shoulder. She felt sorry for her and hope that they patch up everything. It's been two days and she was still crying. Once she was done she straightened up and wipes away the tears in her eyes. Kikyou then looks at her sister with a soft smile while getting up to go and grab her son. She soon sees him whimpering and picks him up. She goes back towhere Kaede was sitting and sat down beside her once again. She lowers her haori and adjusted her son so he can feed him.

"Do you think that I should give me another chance Kaede?"

"Kikyou. The bond that the two of you share is strong. You've been in a secret relationship for a long while, then when accepting his offer to become his mate permanently, he announced it to all the lords of the land".

"I know, but..." she looks at her son.

"Now you two share a beautiful child, and right now he needs to be close to his father. If my knowledge is correct, a youkai pup or a hanyou needs to be around their father for the first few months of life. Otherwise they will start to get cranky".

"Oh". She was reluctant to go back home.

"You are also the Western Lady. Many woman look up to you for guidance Even though Edo is right dab on it's borderss".

"Hn". Picking up her mate's habits. "I guess I should go...." she stops when she felt her mates mark felt damp. She absentmindly rubs it with her free hand. "It feels damp but no blood".

"He is sad child. You should go soon to talk to him".

"Sad? Him? Ha!" she didn't believe it, and won't.

"As you say Kikyou". 'Soon she will find out that being away from Sesshoumaru will not be a smart thing'. "Just remember that a youkai can't stray from his mate for too long or they weill go through hell and high water to retrieve his mate".

Kikyou knew that too, but wanted to be alone to think. She was quickly in such deep thought she didn't hear Kaede get up and walked over to the entry way, nor did she hear the flap being pushed aside, nor did she see a tall figure walking inside and kneeling beside her. She soon felt a hand on her cheek, softly caressing it. It startled her a bit and she quickly looked at the owner. What she saw was a pair of beautiful golden eyes of her mate.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He nods and glances at his son still eating then back to her. "Kikyou".

"What are you doing here?"

"I come to take you two home".

"But...."

"Have you forgotten what I had just told you Kikyou?" Kaede knew those two would be perfect for each other, they are both stubborn.

"The bond, yes". Kikyou looks at her son who freed himself from her breast indicating that he was full. She straightens her clothes and puts Youshi on her shoulder. She pats him on the back until a 'burp' was sounded. She keeps him there as he was looking at nothing in particular. She then looks at her mate. "What about...." she couldn't finish her question.

"She is gone and won't be back for some time".

"I rather she not come back at all". Truth be told she didn't.

"Understandable. May I take you home now. I give my word to make things right between us". His eyes was showing the emotions that his face could not.

Kikyou was a bit surprised at this. 'Such anguish and turmoil. Is that, regret I see....for what he has done?' She slowly got up with the help of her mate and leaned into his chest. Since she was a few inches taller than Kagome. The top of her head reaches his neck. He wraps his arms around her and help her being mindful of the pup. Kaede stood there with a smile on her face. Happy that things will patch up.

"Alright. I'll give you another chance". She stood up and looked at him. "But pay heath to my warning also".

He just blinks at her and nods. He wraps one arm around her waist then looks at Kaede. "You are welcomed at the palace anytime, Kaede".

The elder miko gave him a small wave. 'I'll come when the little one is a bit older. I still have to train Kagome who is doing very well".

"Alright, thank you so much Kaede. We will see you soon".

"Take care Kikyou and do your best, both of you".

They nodded and left the hut. He formed his clound and slowly ascend towards the sky. Kikyou quckly covers her baby's head so that too much wind wasn't on him. Once he was secure of the wind she nods. He picks her up bridal style and she lays the child on her stomach and held him securly. They then takes off back towards the palace.

Kaede deeply knew that this Kageru person won't allow those two to live happily.

Kageru was sitting in her room.. She was thinking of ways to make the daiyoukai leave that sorry ass excuse for a miko. She was stronger and better. Her child will be worthy or being the new heir. Pluse, her child will be youkai. Something that he doesn't know yet. He doesn't know who she truly is either inc which she must tell him soon. She gets up and walks out of her room then out of her spacious hut that she had made a year before all of this happned. She hopes that things will go in her favor.

The power couple soon lands in the balcony of the daiyoukai's chambers. He walks them over towards his bed and sets them down. Kikyou lays her son in the middle of their bed then looks at her mate.

"Then I assumed that you have made a decision?"

"I have".

"And that decision is me and Youshi?"

"It is".

"I see". She got up and walked over to him and wraps her arms around his now armorless waist. "I don't want to go through this again". She burries her face into his chest.

He holds her close and nuzzles her cheeks. "You won't have too. You are not leaving my sight again, ever".

Oh if only he knew how that would turn,

Meanwhile back in Edo, Inuyasha and his pack had returned and they all sat down around the campfire listening to what Kaede had been told from Kikyou. When she was done all of them had wide eyes and gaped jaws.

"HE DID WHAT?!" 'So that's why he was like he was at that cave!' "He knows better than that! I outta go to the palace and kick his ass my damn self!!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. There must be some sort of explaination for your brother's actions?"

"Bullshit Miroku! He is a Lord, he knows the laws, and he just broke the most valued one!"

"Maybe he was under a spell?" Sango always stry to find a solution.

"I don't know, or maybe he was tired of waiting on Kikyou". Kagome wasn't far behind.

"Again, bullshit. Sesshoumaru has more self control than thant. Yeah the urge to mate is strong but even _he _should know the consequences. Now he has some bitch pregnant and it's straining on their relationship!"

The rest of the pack discussed wha they should do in the meantime. They all loved Kikyou and would help her in the best way they knew how. Inuyasha and Kagome had their own pup several months ago and Kagome rarely goes with the group in safetly for her their little girl, Seiren. They know that things will get rocky between those two.

_**Well another chapter freom yours truly. Sorry about the long wait. Again I'm busy but I will try to send in another chapter a bit sooner. It looks like things will start to get back to normal.....kinda. We will see what happens next.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Kageru's Motive

**Forbidden Passion**

**Ch. 9 – Kageru's Motive**

Kikyou was looking at her son. They had been home for a few days. So far, everything was doing good. She getting back to her routine and he, as always, was on his. Youshi was looking at her with his own golden eyes with tiny specs of brown in them. They turn darker when he's crying and mad, near brown like her own. She sighs as she softly rubs his silky white and small ears.

"My my little one. The things that will come when you grow." She watches him as the small child slowly went to sleep. Now he was close to a month old and hasn't yet change in growth, only in size by a couple of pounds, or more.

Kikyou left the nursory and went towards her study which is right next door to her mate's. He was out patrolling and won't be back until tomorrow night. She sits down in her desk and writes down orders for the staff. As of late things have been slacking so she is going to make sure that everything will be in order before Sesshoumaru comes home. She later calls the general to put her plans into actions. If she was gone as well, the general will see to things.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru is walking along the forest seeing about his lands. He stops when a familiar aura greets him. He turns halfway to see Kageru leaning against a tree nearby. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She wore a red sleeveless dress twith rose petals along the bottome hat split on both sides and slim, black short pants. She got off of the tree and walks over to the daiyoukai.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to tell you how I truly feet Sesshoumaru-dono."

"Dono? I am not your....."

"No, but to me you are my lover." She stops just inches from his chest and looks up at him. Her crystal blue eyes sparkly with the light the quarter moon was giving. "This child wasn't just conceived out of lust. Not to me." She places her hands on her belly.

"And your motive is?"

"I truly don't have one. All I want is a family. A beautiful family that I can call my own. A place to raise my children and to give my mate the attention he so deserve." She runs her fingers along his jawline. "I want him to be happy. Not to be isolated by need and to hold it back until he breaks, like you nearly broke me that night." She smirks as she hears him growl.

Sesshoumaru takes her hand off of his skin and places it back on her side. He turns and continues to walk through the forest, a bit irritated that she was following him. "Don't follow me."

"I want to follow you meito." She wraps her arms around one if his as they walk together through the forest. "It is the only peace I'll have until I reach my goal."

"Hn." He was getting beyond irritant. He had gave his word to his mate. Now here she is trying to break it. "I'll be flying soon." Flying was a quick tway to survey, if he wants to get home tomorrow night.

"Then I'll...."

"You can not come with me."

"And why not?"

"We are already being rumored around. To them you're just a whore that I can use." He freed his arm to a shocked Kageru and continued to walk. Withers of cloud began to form around his feet and Kageru snapped out of her daze and ran after him.

"You are just going to abandon your child! Do you have _ANY _honor?!"

He turns to her. "My honor is bound to my mate, which you are not." He turns again and walks.

"But....but....I LOVE YOU!!" there, she finally said it. She hung her head as the youkai turns again only more quickly.

He couldn't find any response to what she had said only, "It was only one night. A mistake." He turns again only to be nearly knocked down by her crashing against him.

"Our child is not a mistake!! We made love Sesshoumaru. I never had that feeling before." She ran in front of him to block him. She grabs the collar of his kimono. "I want to be with you. That one night changed my life. I carry the life we made inside of me. I will not get rid of something that was created out of love."

"I do no....."

"I don't care if you do not love me, but I love you.. No honor-bound youkai would turn his back on his child unless the child betrayed him horribly.. Ours will not do so, for I will make sure of it. Sesshou..." She shakes him a bit. "I...I need you." With that said she crashes her lips with his and quickly wraps her arms around her neck. She pushes her tongue into his mouth to taste him.

To say he was surprised would be an understatment. He never knew the girl to be so bold. She was kissing him with such passion. He had to break off or else he would surcome to the spell. He places his hands on her hips when he briefly kisses her back and pulls her off of him. He takes a step back and continues on his way.

"See...you kissed back!" She ran in front of him again. "You do love me. Even after one night." She also had to tell him her other secret. "I may appear human, but this is only a disguise. I am truly a miko-youkai. The youkai I housed is from Hell itself. She had choosen me to be her carrier. The child that I carry will be youkai, Sesshoumaru."

He just looks at her. This explains a lot and andwered a hell of a lot of questions he had about her. "I see. I'm glad you told me, Kageru. If you would excuse me. I want to finish my patrol and get back to my mate."

She then lost it. "THAT SORRY ASS EXCUSE FOR A MATE COULDN'T SATISFY YOUR NEEDS MUCH LESS LET YOU!!". She was met with a tree against her back.

"Do not speak ill will of her again." His hand was around her throat cutting off her air. He couldn't care less who's child she was carrying. He lets go of her so she can catch her breath. He turns and vanishes into the forest. Leaving her to her thoughts.

She senses him gone and looks up to where he once stood. "Why can't you love me back, Sesshou?" Tears running across her face and she hurridly wipes them away.

"Probably because he has a mate and his world to keep ya dumb bitch!" who else but Inuyasha walking through the treelines to the clearing she was standing in.

"What do you want hanyou?"

"To leave my brother the hell alone. Yeah he broke the laws of matship, but that does not mean for YOU to keep stalking him!"

"I am not stalking him! I simply went and poured my heart out to him only to have it stomped on!"

"Then raise the kid on your own!" the others where at camp. He wanted to talk to her alone.

"I want a family!"

"There are lots of single mothers trying."

"I want him to be with me."

"Not going to happen. He wants to try to salvage what is left ot his and Kikyou's relationship!"

"That's not a relationship.....!"  
"That's what? Lust? Is that what this is? Look, just stay away from my brother." with that, Inuyasha left her at the clearing. Kageru turns and leaves the forest deciding to go home before she looses what is left of her sanity and her baby. She did not want to be stressed out and cause a miscarriage. Her baby is the only thing that is holding the bond that her and Sesshoumaru shared that night.

Neither she nor Sesshoumaru saw the pair of orange eyes looking at them earlier. The person went off when Sesshoumaru left the girl.

He was Kikyou's spy.

Back at the palace. Kikyou was greeeted by the spy as he lands and bows to her. She was currently sitting in the gardens on the bench she liked so much. She nods as he rose and tells her what he saw. She looked like she was either about to cry or about to release a hell of a lot of rage. Insitead she calms and just let the tear slide down her face. No one in the palace dares to anger their lady on the count that she can purify the entire palace with hardly any problems. She waves the man off and stands. Looking around her garden and went back inside to check on Youshi.

'I have to get rid of her, somehow.' She thought. She'll deal with her mate when he returns home.

Looks like things are going to be getting very steamy, and not in the way of passion either.

_**Uh oh. Either Kikyou will give Sessh the greatest and scarriest lecture she will give him, or she will go on a miko hunt! We'll see when I update hm? Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Kikyou's Ultimatum

**Forbidden Passion**

Ch. 10 – Kikyou's Ultimatum

Kikyou was in her bed. Lying down looking at the window. The sun was up. Sesshoumaru will be home this evening. She slowly gets up and went to go clean herself up for the day. Soon, she comes out of the hot spring wearing a light green hoari and white hakamas. She was use to wearing hakamas and has quite a few in her closet. She puts on her shoes and walks out of the bed chamber towards the nursery to fed her son. Rin was running around chasing Jaken. Apparently she just ate for she had a small piece of egg on her cheek.

"Rin?"

Rin stops and turns to see Kikyou. "Yes?"

"You have some egg on your cheek dear. Here." She walks over and kneeled in front of the child. She takes her thumb and wipe off the piece of egg from her cheek. "There you go."

"Thanks Kikyou-sama." Rin gave her a quick hug and ran off to torment Jaken again.

Kikyou stood as the child disappears. "Sweet girl." She turns to go inside the nursery where a waking Kiyoushimaru is waiting. "Alright little one. I know it's time to eat." She picks him up and sits in a nearby chair to fed her small son.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had sacrificed a night's sleep to finish his patrolling. Now he is walking through the forest that is close to his palace. He was almost home. Soon he stops when he sees Inuyasha up on a tree branch looking at the sky. He knows that his brother likes the trees and often patrol the nearby castle grounds for him. Something for him to do while he visits here. He would like for the red-clad hanyou to have residence here. That way he can roam the territory whenever he likes.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looks down from his branch. "Yeah? Are you alright?" Inuyasha knew his brother was already paying for what he has done and knowing Kikyou, she will not rest until order is restored between them. Even if she has to kill to do it.

"I am fine. I want would like to know if you would like to have residence here with your mate and friends. If not you know you are welcomed here." It was good that they reached peaceful terms. Such terms are important when fighting against foe.

Inuyasha looked at him. "I'll have to talk to Kagome about it. She is the head miko there, the only one actually."

"It matters not, you are still welcomed here." With that said he continues to walk home. Crossing the bridge that seperates the caastle grounds from the main lands. The front of the castle is surrouned by a huge crevice filled with jagged rocks and sharpened-to-kill wood. All he has to do is throw you into it. He crosses the bridge and the guards opens the main gates for him, bowing in resepect. It was nice to be home after a patrol. This time he needs a drink.

Inuyasha was concidering his brother's proposal, but with his mate miko of the village that won't be hard to decide. He knew she would want to see to the village first. With that in mind he leaps off of his branch and heads home. Besides, he has a pup to attend to and meat to gather.

He follows his mate's scent towards the nursery. There he found her just finishing feeding their son. She had finished burping him and stood up walking over towards him. She held out their son for him to take.

"You should spend some time with him."

"I know. I am busy also." He carefully took his small son, then turns and exits the nursory to his study.

"That man." Kikyou sighs as she leaves to go and look for something to do. All of her duties were done since it wasn't that much. Life so far was getting back to normal.

If only that would last.

(Two months later)

It's been two months since he seen her. Nearly three when he had held her. Still, he wanted to know how she was fairing with their child. Luckily she didn't occupy his mind, his son did. Who was currently looking at him whikle he write orders down. He always loved to hold his son when he is working. He is now three months old. The only thing that can calm him is when he is in here. Unless he starts to cry and gets hungry. That's where his mother comes in who has, for the past two months, made a routine to join him and read a few scrolls and books silently on the couch nearby. That in itself calms him. Things were finally as they should be and he couldn't be happier, but still...

There was _her._

The next day, he decided to patrol his castle. Since he hardly walks the entire building. He decided to do an inspection. When he decides to inspect he lets his staff know two days in advance. Today the castle was blooming with life and everyone was on their toes. They were wiping things down and shining them perfectly. He goes down the halls and those who see him bow then return to their work. Jaken, as usual was with them as the surveys the scene. So far everything is going well.

"Jaken?"

"Yes, Milord?"

"Oversee the inspection, I am going to the gardens."

Jaken bows deeply. "Yes, Milord." Jaken scurries off to see to the castle.

Sesshoumaru goes towards his private gardens and sits down on a bench. He looks at the sky and watch the clouds go by. The wind blows through his hair Silver strands blew towards the side like a silver cape. He then stands up and goes towards the north wall and hops on top of it. He looks down and sees her. He knew he felt a presence nearby.

"What are you doing here?"

She looks up and removes her hand. Her belly had grown and was more noticable. She looked like she was halfway through her pregnancy. "I came to see you Sesshou. I have two more months to go so I can see our creation."

"Hn. Now that I've seen it, you may go."

"No! I want to see you. Feel you...."

"Not possible."

"Why? Because your mate is inside?! Please."

"I do not have time for this Kageru."

"Do you want to know what we are having?"

"Not really."

Kageru gives him a glare. "I'll tell you anyway. We are having a girl. She will be beautful Sesshou."

"Hn. Naturally." He then prepares to turn and jump down, ending the conversation.

"Please, Sesshoumaru. Just. Feel your child. Then you can leave." She was hurt. She wants a family, she wants one with him.

He gave out a long sigh and turns towards her. He jumps down and lands right in front of her. He places his right hand on her belly and he immediately felt the baby's aura. 'She's strong.' Indeed she was, being half miko and youkai can do that. He lingered far more than necessary. He was thinking of the possibilities a child like this can do with his training. He nearly fail to feel Kageru's hand covering his as she looks at him with a smile. He withdrew his hand. He can feel the small child within still. Now he will have two young pups to care for. He then looked at her. She wore a light purple kimono with a dark purple yukata under it and a black special obi. The kimono had leaves etched into it. It was a nice fit also. She was pretty. Dare he say, beautiful. She can rival his mate. Her crystal eyes always did trap him into staring. He was nearly gone mentally until she spoke.

"I know you want to see me Sessshou." She steps closer and touches his hand. "You want to be with someone who is there when you get home. And if that someone has a duty to return home as soon as she is done. You have needs that need to be met."

"We are doing fine Kageru." He steps back, freeing his hand from hers. "Kikyou and I are doing fine."

"I bet. That miko is keeping you on a tight leash. Like the dog you are."

"I beg to differ, whore." They both looked up to see Kikyou sitting on the wall. The tree nearby gave her leverage. "He can do whatever he wants just as long as it does not concern _you_."

"We have a child together! It is only right that he checks on me and the child."

"But you don't have to try to seduce him into doing it. Just let him take a look at you and leave."

"That's his decision, not mine." She made a bold step and step closer to him. "He will go where he belongs, Kikyou. He will have a mate that can understand him far more than himself. A mate that will forfill his every wish and desires, and not put her duty before him. Like someone I know."

"You don't know me, whore...."  
"And stop calling me that!"

"Isn't it true? You, sleeping with a married man? Is that not a whore?"

"I will skin you alive."

"Just try it and see where it will take you."

"You can not defeat me, light miko."

"The light always prevails."  
"Whatever."

"Enough!" he exclamated. He wasn't in the mood to hear those two argue all day. He turns and jumps back onto the top of the wall. "You may go now Kageru. Let's be off Kikyou." With that said he jumps off leaving a pouting Kageru on the ground where she stood.

Kikyou stands up preparing to jump into her mate's arms. "I would advise to stay away from my husband. Unless you want to endanger your child." She jumps down and was caught by her mate. He lets her down on the ground gently and then began to walk away from the wall with her following.

Kageru huffs. "I will win Kikyou!" She turns and summons her cloud and then vanishes into the forest. 'I _will _win.'

The two was now in the middle of the garden. It was very beautiful here. Flowers overtake the grounds. This was his private gardens. No one was allow here but he and his mate, maybe Rin, who has her own small garden not far away. It was also then when he heard string tension and turns. As soon as he saw Kikyou in his sight.....she fires.

The arrow struck him in his left arm. Causing a seering burn going through his vains. He hisses as he quickly pulls out the arrow. He then throws the arrow on the ground and grips his arm. He glares at his mate.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I told you. I warned you. This time I am giving you and ultimatum. If you ever go off with that sorry excuse of a miko. That fake.....I will kill you Sesshoumaru, and won't think twice. I will not get hurt again. Not by you."

He was stunned that his mate would actually carry out her threats. He wasn't surprised really. He never thought for her to bluff. No, not her, not his mate. Not the one that laughs at Naraku in his face.

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"You did it before and look where that got you."

"It was a ….."

"No, mistakes do happen, but not with someone who knew bettter. You have better control with yourself that that Sesshoumaru. This will be last time telling you. If I so much as see you kiss her....." She was trying hard not to cry infornt of him. She knew she loved him, but her heart can only take so much.

He walks up towards her, even with another arrow pointing at him. He stops just shy of the arrow pointing, straight at his heart. "I won't do that again Kikyou." If only he can believe himself. She was always gone.

She was nearly shaking. She lowers her arrow and rushes to his awaiting arms. She couldn't hold it anymore and cried into his chest. He just held onto her until she stops crying. And soon stops. She pushes herself off of him and looked up. Gold meets hazel brown. She reaches up and gives him a short kiss before walking back inside to go see about their son.

Sesshoumaru sighs as he sits down in the middle of his gardens. He knew he would risk his mate and son if he continues to follow Kageru. She just capturvates him. He can tell who she was just by reading her aura and eyes He knew that his troubles are far from over.

And he was right.


	11. Chapter 11 A Demon's Promise, Gone Wrong

**Forbidden Passion**

Ch. 11 – A Demon's Promise, Gone Wrong

He was sitting in his garden still thinking about what had happened only moments ago. The dark miko is always on his mind. She always listens to him or have small talks. She understood him. The light miko, his mate. Is strong and powerful, it was matching of that Kageru's who was strong, only having the essence of dark magic, and fire. A fire elemental. The elemental are some of the strongest in Japan. Now they are sharing a child. He knew his child would be very strong. Then there is his heir, his son. The one he will have to show the ropes too. He will also have to be tough with his uncle. Who knows what being a hanyou is like better than himself. He stood up and walked into his palace and towards the nursery where his pup sleeps. He walks in to find Kikyou patting him on the back to burp him. Soon she went towards the changing table and changes him. He knew then he sat a bit longer than he thought. He looks at his son. His ears were small and white and pricked perfectly. He had two small magenta stripes on each cheek and wrists. He knew his son is half houshi and youkai, therefore the resonance of his powers will be very strong. He hopes that he retained both powers, that way he will have a great advantage to his enemies.

"He is well?"

Kikyou looks over at her mate. "Yes he is. He is full now and happy." She goes back to dressing her son in a simple blue kimono that hung over his feet like a gown. The sleeves barely covers his hands. She picks him up and takes him to his father. "Bonding time." She smiles as her mate takes his son in his arms.

"Indeed." He looks down to see his son looking at him. He looks him over and goes to his study with the small child in his arms as he usually does. Kikyou goes to have a snack.

Sesshoumaru sits in his chair while he has his son on his lap looking at him. He has raisers on his feet so his lap is slightly tilted upward so the child won't fall. Even if he tries he won't get pas his father's knees. He occasionally looks down at him. Seeing his small hands go into his mouth and making small coo sounds. He gave Youshi a small smile only for him and goes back to work. He was signing for invitations for the annual ball, two months from now. Youshi would be crawling by then and roaming. He would have to get him his own watcher for he will be everywhere.

Kikyou was sitting in her chair having some fruits. She was thinking about the past three months. It was finally going back to where it was and _she _ had to come back. Why can't she stay away? Why can't she understand how happy they are now? She sighs as she pops a piece of apple into her mouth. She loves her mate and she knew he loves her back, but she also knew that the witch was also on his mind. She was having his child, and no youkai would abandon his child unless the child itself betrayed their father. She soon finishes and stood up. Stretching a little she leaves the dining room and back towards her mate's study. Opening the door she finds him holding Youshi and bouncing him some. As usual the small child giggles. This put a warm smile on Kikyou's face as she walks in.

"Having fun with him I see?"

"As usual. Did you enjoy your snack?"

"Yes, just some fruit, wasn't too hungry".

"Hn".

She walks over and stood beside him making 'boo' sounds at Youshi who as again, laughing. She reaches out her hands to him as he reaches for her. Sesshoumaru hands over his son while he went back to work. "You know he will follow you wherever you go soon?"

"Yes, that's why I let him spend as much time with his mother as possible".

"Yes". She noses him as he puts his small hands on her cheeks. "He will be just like his father. Cooth".

"Hn".

She glances at his paperwork. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hn". He thought about it and then reached over to a small stack of papers and hands them to her. "These are the prayer requests that the villages want from you".

Kikyou takes the small stacks. "I'll get on them as soon as Youshi takes his nap". He nods and went back to work.

Rin came in as cheerful as ever. "Kikyou-sama? Can I play with Youshi?"

Kikyou smiles as she hands Youshi over. "Be careful with him ok?"

"I will!" Rin exclaims as she goes about to her room to play with a still giggling Youshi.

Kikyou then turned to her mate. "So what will you be doing for the rest of the day?"

"Piss off Inuyasha". Since Inuyasha have not yet heard of their pairing, it would be a good time to rub it in his face.

"Are you going to be long?"

"I'll be back by dinner, but I will be a bit late". She walks up to her and encases her into her arms. "Don't worry".

It took her months to get the Ice Prince to soften around her, even if it's just for her and the kids. She looks up at him, staring at his golden eyes. "I will try not to. I always do when you're away".

Sesshoumaru knows it's just more than when he is away. Kageru is now involved in her list of worrying. "I will be fine koi". He gently releases her and gives her a sweet kiss on her lips before turning and leaving his study while Kikyou watches the treating back of her mate.

'I hope you don't run into her'. She just couldn't worry about her swooning towards her mate and for him to fall for it.

She then decides that she will follow her mate, no matter what he told her, but then thought twice since Youshi is still nursing from her. 'Damn'. It will have to wait.....or does she?. She turns to go and wash Rin with Youshi. All the while, plotting to go and follow her mate. Youshi is budding, so his teeth are about to come in so it won't be much longer before she can join her mate in his travels with Jaken and Rin. She goes into the playroom to join the kids.

Sesshoumaru flies through the forest until he found his brother's scent. He stops while masking his aura a mile away. He walks along until he can see his brother and his pack sitting around the camp fire. It's been over a years, nearly two since he has seen his brother. He releases his aura and everyone went on alerts. They were also surprised by the looks in their eyes.

"I'm surprised you forgotten my scent, little brother".

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword pointing the large blade at his brother. "What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru? We haven't seen you in awhile".

"I have been busy Inuyasha. I now have a mate and a son. Your nephew".

"Oh how nice!"

"Kagome!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, but it is". The rest of the group nods.

"If I may ask who is your mate Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku is always the nosy one.

Sesshoumaru smirks then as he reveals his mate. "Kikyou".

"How? She's..."

"Alive. I have made her alive and well two years ago. The last time you all saw her was the last day she was dead, it was also the day when we have been together for a year".

Inuyasha was shocked. No wonder he hasn't seen Kikyou. She's with _him! _And to top if off...they have a child together!

"What did you do to her you bastard?!" he shouted, not paying attention to a glaring Kagome.

"I have gave her what she wanted. Since you have forgotten about her and mated with the young miko, she came to me. She is at the palace caring for our son".

"You're lying'.

"Am I?"

Inuyasha knew that he wasn't. His brother would never lie to him. His pride and honor wouldn't allow him to do so. He put his sword away with a jerk and just glared at the ground.

"I don't know why you are so upset Inuyasha. You have a mate, do you know what to see your former companion happy?" Sango says, beating Sesshoumaru to explain

"Yeah....but....not with _him_."

"And why not him? I don't see nothing but a man who would stick to his word as a Lord and mate".

"You don't understand!"

"Do you still, love her, Inuyasha?" It was Kagome who was looking at her mate hopefully. Knowing the answer or what could be, she just want to hear it from him.

"You know I do Kagome! It's – just...."

"You don't want anybody else to be with her except you". Kagome was on the verge of tears.

"Now don't you dare cry! I said I don't ok?!"

"Then why can't she be happy? She has a child Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looks at his mate then sharply turns towards his brother with a huff. "What spell did you use you bastard?!"

"None. She came to me and one thing led to another. And I wouldn't take so kindly as for you to talk to my mate in such a way, hanyou". He spat 'hanyou' out like it was poison. He then turns and walks into the forest. "You all may come and see for yourselves". With that he was gone.

"Hmph! Bastard".

"That makes two". Kagome got up and runs off, with Sango close behind. "Kagome!"

He made it half-way home when he saw her. Leaning against the tree. She looked so pretty to him. Yet, she was like a nuisance. Irritant even. But she was also carrying his child. Her swollen belly was proof. The scent the child carries was also hard proof. He walks up towards her to see what is it that she want's from him this time.

"Kageru".

She looks over at him. "You came".

"What do you want?"

She got off the tree and walked over to him and puts her arms around his neck. "You".

"Why?"

"I yearn for you". It was all over her scent.

"You can't and won't....." He was silence with a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm". She was loving the feel of his lips agaisnt hers. She swept her tongue inside his warm mouth, tasting him. She was kissing him deeper, trying to taste more of him. He wraps his arms around her, responding to the kiss, she was euphoria. A drug that is hard to get rid of.

He was in trouble.

He broke his promise.

He was falling, and fast.

And yet.....he failed to earn the whispers of an arrow.....going right for his head.

_**Damn...it looks like he will get really badly injured this time.....let's see how he gets out of this one!**_


	12. Chapter 12 A Miko's Wrath

**Forbidden Passion**

Ch. 12 – A Miko's Wrath

"Ah!". It was the only sound that broke their kiss.

And a tall figure sliding towards the ground.....an arrow half-way through his skull.

Kikyou had shot him.

Kageru stared wide-eyed as her lover falls to the ground in a heap, trying to keep breathing.

"You bitch!" Kageru turns to the light miko with fury. "How dare you?!"

"I did what I swore I would do. You two were too distracted to noticed." Kikyou looked at her with an impassive face, nearly matching Sesshoumaru's.

"You didn't have to...." She turns and kneels in front of the struggling dai. "Koi....". She examines him. His blood was slowly leaking from the wound. The arrow pulses, sending spiritual energy into his brain.

It was the arrow that Kikyou gave him.

He was using his youki to neutralize the foreign power in his brain, which was getting more and more difficult. It the arrow had struck elsewhere, other than his heart and eyes, it wouldn't have been no problem. Kageru uses her own dark powers and pulls the arrow slowly out of his head. Then took a cloth and tore a strip from her kimono and applied pressure to the wound and wrapped his head securely. She kisses him on his forehead and got up. She turns to a retreating Kikyou.

"You're not going anywhere you bitch! You will pay for this!" She created her own bow and arrow and shot at the light miko.

Kikyou senses the arrow, turns and with precision shot her own arrow. The two collided and exploded on contact. "If it's a fight you want then".

"You – will – pay. It's not his fault that you have become a sorry excuse for a mate!"

"He broke his promise, his pride should have prevented it from happening. Now it is wounded, and so is his head".

Kageru have heard enough. She develops a kudaishi and charges towards her. "Die!" All the while putting a protective barrier around her unborn pup.

Kikyou, not having a sword uses her bow and strengthens the wood. When Kageru came at her with an arc to swing she blocks it. Kageru repeated hits her bow. Kikyou pushes her back with her powers. Their auras surrounds them as they began a 'sword' fight. Kikyou turns and swings, nearly striking Kageru in the face if it wasn't for her fast reflexes. Kageru then jumps back and created a whip of fire and snaps it towards Kikyou who jumps back, but the tip grazed her left ankle. She hisses as he feels the burn of the graze. 'Damn her'. They continued to fight and then they took to the trees. They both went into an arrow match. (Think Laser Tag with arrows).

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was watching the entire event. The amount of power that Kikyou had put in that arrow was massive. Surprisingly massive. Enough to paralyze him. He barely got to his back when the full effect of the arrow took effect. It was when Kageru pulled the arrow out that the true effects of the arrow took place. It sends electricity throughout his body, causing his muscles to jolt and twitch. His uses his eyes to move and watch the two women fight. He knew then he did indeed broke his promise. His pride have been dented, but he always gets it back. Besides, no youkai wants an unworthy mate. Especially one that is barely at home to meet the needs required to be at a lord's side. Kikyou have failed to meet them. He didn't mind for her to go sometimes, but to go on a constant basis, with a young pup. Luckily Ah-Un provided her with transportation, but still. She was gone too much. He continues to see what he could as the two then switches to an all out brawl. His pups also came to mind and hope that things would work out in the future.

'So....she finally shot me. Nearly killed me. Would have if she shot at my heart. The brain is just as delicate. I can't move. Just my eyes can move. I wonder if I can speak. 'Hn". 'Barely'. He notices he is different when in situations like this. His youki was trying hard to heal him. So much that he was developing a fever. He knows that it would take hours for this to clear. Even she wasn't strong enough to instantly kill him, but she was strong enough to damage him greatly. He knew the mistakes he made, but he can't help what his blood is telling him. What his blood have been telling him since that night. That night changed them both. He felt how strong Kageru is. It feels like she is holding back. If so, then she is stronger then she looks.

The two mikos, who works on the opposite side of power, was getting tired. Kageru especially. Her baby was draining her. They stopped for a moment as they have a staring contest. They had their bows in their hands. Minor injuries all over their bodies. Kageru's was healing slowly already. Kikyou's injuries was healing but also slowly. She won't be fully healed until tomorrow.

"You haven't heard the last of me Kageru. As for me I have a child to raise". She looks at the daiyoukai that was still on the ground. "When you are recovered. You may come home. Hopefully that has knocked you to your senses and you will leave _that_ girl alone". With that said she turns and disappears into the forest towards the western palace.

Kageru went to see about Sesshoumaru and quickly made a fire. She then sat beside him and brought his head on her lap. She strokes his head as she whispers comforting words to him. Using her own powers she sends her own youki to help him be rid of the spiritual powers Kikyou sent him, still coursing through him. He decides to stay silent to rest.

"You see. She tried to kill you koi. How is she worth anything to you other than being the mother of your son?" She knew he needs to rest to heal. She strokes his cheeks, trying to calm him. His skin was very warm. He was getting sick. Which is rare for his type of caliber.

"You need to think about who you would rather have to rule by your side. Someone strong and willing to do as you ask. Someone to be there for you and not go off half of the time to see to others and not you". She continues to talk to him and assure him that _she _was the one that will be faithful to him and rule as his side. To assure that every need is met. To know the rules and to follow them with upmost respect.

Sesshoumaru himself was also thinking. His attraction for the dark priestess was growing, fast. Telling him what she can do to be the perfect mate to him. He was also thinking about his son, Youshi. Thinking that if Kikyou leaves he will visit his son. He will also take his son when he reaches five. To start his training and lessons. That's the age he was when he started. He can then visit his mother when he sees fit. He was thinking about how things could work out.

Back at the palace, Kikyou had everything pack. She couldn't take it any longer. Youshi was laying on her futon looking at her. His smalll hands grabbing the blanket that surrounds him. She hopes Ah-Un would take them straight to Kaede's. She knew the nice but tough dragon would. She was now in her special room that was provided for her for when she wanted to sleep with her child. He would be with them at times also to spend time with them. She stops and thinks about the times Sesshoumaru and Kiyoushimaru spent together. He was parade around the castle with the child in his arms with pride. Now she is taking him away. She shook her head, her baby is still being fed off of her. He is too young to stay. She she had earlier went to the dragon steed and packed a few things while the little one was

She was leaving. She couldn't stand it. She knew he would break his word as soon as that bitch showed her face. She was lucky she didn't kill her, but she was pregnant, she was cold, but not heartless. She turns and walks over to her bed and picks up her son. With a small smile she craddles him in his arms, walking out of the room. "Well, little one. It is time to go and meet your aunt. She would be glad to see you".

She had no reason to stay.

She had no reason to give him another chance.

She has had it.

She's decided to leave and this time.....

She won't come back.

_**Hm....it looks like Kageru will get what she wants. We'll see, huh?**_


	13. Chapter 13 A Youkai's Journey, Part 1

**Forbidden Passion**

Ch. 13 – A Youkai's Journey, Part 1

He was in pain.

Hot, searing pain.

Growls releasing from his throat.

She nearly killed him.

She nearly got what she vowed to do.

She nearly became a widow.

Sesshoumaru, lying on the ground staring at a nearby tree. It was daylight. He felt slightly heavy. He knew his pups would be looking for him. He barely leaves without telling his Lieutenant. Yet, he has not returned. The pain in his head was unbearable. The effects of Kikyou's shot left him in agony. He spent the entire night thinking on his actions and what he has done. He has ruined his relationship for a woman that would do his every whim, but is also strong and loyal by the sound of it. The said woman was gathering fruits and herbs. She had changed clothes. She wore a red haori with black hakamas with red rose pedals at the bottom. Her hair was in a high ponytail. He blinks once while adjusting his sight to the sun. He moved his head and had to quickly close his eyes to prevent the earth from moving. It caused his headache to worsen. Another growl escapes his throat only louder. The woman stops her work and rushes over to him.

Kageru has been watching him the entire night. Only getting a few hours of sleep so she won't be exhausted. She kneels besides his head and applies a cold cloth to his forehead. She strokes his cheeks and gives her words of comfort. But that only helped a small bit. His face was contoured in pain. She whimpers a bit and began to massage his temples, sending small amounts of her power through his skull, after a short while his face relaxes indicating that his pain has eased some.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You are strong Sesshoumaru".

"Hn". Indeed he was. He was able to move some now, so he slowly sits up and scooted over to a near by tree, leaning against it and resting his hands on his lap with his legs stretched out.

"I am making medicine to further help you heal. I know Kikyou poured a great amount of power into that arrow she shot you with last night".

"I, figured". He couldn't talk to often, it would bring back his headache. Even if he could he didn't want to.

"I'm here for you love". She kisses him on the forehead and rose to resume her work to make medicine for him. While he sat and watch.

'Kikyou.....' his thought was cut off knowing what he wanted to say. He had wished he could go back five months ago. To never do what he had done. For all he know, his mate is not at home and has went back to her village, with his son. He assumed he was right, her scent was nearby, even though it was lingering and it went eastward. She had left last night and by the other scent, Ah-Un took her. 'Damn dragon'. The steed was getting a bit too friendly. He will have to have a talk with the damn thing.

Kageru was sitting beside him, watching him. He needs to move but don't know how uncomfortable he will be. The forest was no place to rest. He has a home to return to, even if his mate was there or not. She turns, grabbing his hand she slowly coaxes him up. She gets him up with a bit of effort seeing he was completely relaxed due to the pain he was in. She reaches up and massages his temples in slow circles as she chants softly under her breath. Soon her fingers began to glow a soft red as they enter the dai's head. A sigh was a sign that his headache was leaving him. This was the first step to getting him to move. Once done she strokes his cheeks and help his hands..

"It's time for you to go home so you have a place to heal properly".

"I am fine here".

"No you are not. You need to go home Sesshou".

He raised a brow at his short name. 'Sesshou?" He still haven't gotten use to that.

"Yes, that's what I am calling you when we are alone, remember?". She graced him with a small smile.

'She is so beautiful' he thought as he slowly moves his legs to a lotus position. He still felt slightly heavy, and sleepy. 'Damn it'.

"Please, it would do you some good. You don't want me to get stressed and worry now right?" she subconsciously rubs her her stomach where their baby resides.

"Hn". Was all he said before slowly standing up, with the help of Kageru of course.

Taking a long strength, he hears his bones crackle and his muscles tighten. After relaxing again he sighs and looks down at the woman standing beside him. He began to form his cloud around his feet and wraps an arm around her.

"Come, I am in need of some company".

"But....."

"No excuses". The look he gave her left no room for argument. So she closes her mouth and nods as they rose to the skies to go towards the Western Palace. He will have to think on what he must do if he ever wants to have a normal life, the life he is used to or will get used to.

"No!"

"But Ri...."

"I said no!" Rin never showed such anger, and it was a are sight indeed. Her brows burrow to the center of her forehead and her eyes darken. "I will not go to bed until father grants me a goodnight". Rin was getting crankier each time Sesshoumaru misses their nightly farewells to be. Jaken just stood there withi his wide eyes wondering what he should do.

"Rin. I will get your father for you. Just be patient". He was already on the verge of breaking in tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jaken, it's just getting harder". She whines. Jaken understands, but at times, he doesn't.

"I'll be right back with him". Jaken rushes off leaving a pouting Rin sitting on her bed. 'Father'.

Every since she yelled that title, a few things changed. She saw him as what she called him. The incident when one of the newer soldiers snatched her, thinking she was trespassing brought it out. The entire palace dare not lay a hand on her, but this new soldier did and he paid for it dearly. He now crawls to his post each day.. She sits in a thin white juban and stares out into the window. Singing her song that she loves to sing when she waits. With her heavenly voice she sings:

Nama no naka

Mori no naka

Kaze no naka

Yume no naka

Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru

Jakken-sama wo shita naete ….

Watashi wa hitori de machimashou

Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo

(Translation)

In the mountains

In the breeze

In the forest

In my dreams

Lord Sesshoumaru where are you.

Jaken is serving under you too.....

I will wait for you, on my own.

Please return to me, waiting all alone.

She sings that song until he shows, or until she tires. Rin is very loyal to her father and will continue to be so. Now that her little brother is born into this world she will be the best big sister ever, whenever he returns. Little did she know by the time he is five, she will be around 13, learning palace etiquette, and becoming a true princess of the Western Lands. She will still see Sesshoumaru as her hero, but now since he was providing for her, he was now her father. Youkai or otherwise. She will still be his ward, but to her his daughter. Some will not like it but she doesn't care. She still loves him, She then decides to lay down on her futon and relax. She soon fell asleep knowing she will have a talk with her youkai father in the morning, again. things have been much denser since Kikyou left. She was a great mother figure to her, she still is. It's that other woman that she doesn't know anything about, but she will soon enough.

Little did she know she will part of her father's greatest journey.

_**What journey is that? I will not say, you will have to wait until the next chapter. Yes another short one, I am busy people. But Sesshoumaru will come to his final terms and decisions soon, don't worry. Review!**_


End file.
